Roads
by pllfan4emilyandmaya
Summary: Emily is now faced with moving, losing her friends and her new love interest. Now with Maya returning,and consequences she will be face will lead Emily into finding out more about herself.
1. Life is not like a Fairytale

Hey guys I have been inspired by the continued support of Emaya fans and have finished my first part of my fan fic for when Maya returns. Hopefully we can rally enough fans to have Marlene bring them back together. I wanted to create a story that leaves Emily options on the table. I'm trying to write this with the episode spoilers in mind so that is why I included Samara. Rate comment share what you think about it and what do want me to include. I will be righting the steamy time for my other story later on this week so lookout for that. :)

* * *

><p>Emily veered out her window. Noticing the for sale sign staked out on the front lawn. Wishing that it wasn't real she started to carefully consider what Samara said.. Now how am I going to tell my mom that I have a scholarship for college? Then she remembered what Samara said.<p>

"_Don't worry about it. Just leave it up to me." She said soothing_ She walked away from the window and collapsed on the bed. She wished she was able to talk to the girls about leaving. Ever since the whole Ian fiasco, supervised visits and therapy sessions are the only time we are together. The school had placed in different classes and what's worse is the constant whispering of my classmates. _Ughh I just want this to be over_. She rolled over on her stomach and looked on her laptop. A still continues to send weekly videos exploiting whatever she can find about us. An IM popped up on the bottom corner. Emily clicked on it and reads the message.

A- An unexpected visitor will make their arrival. How interested to see what truth will be exposed.

Emily concerned about what A meant by an unexpected visitor she closed her laptop. The door bell rang shortly after and Emily rushed down to the door. When she opened the door she was surprised who was at the door.

"Hi. Are you Emily Fields?" a familiar voice said

"Samara. What are you doing here? Emily whispered

"Just play along." Samara said cheerfully

"Emily who is at the door?" Mrs. Fields said while walking toward her daughter.

"This is uhh.." Emily said

"My name is Samara and I just wanted to congratulate your daughter for being in the running for our University's swimming scholarship."She said with confidence

"Oh wow that's great Emily." Mrs. Fields said proudly

"Yeah." Emily said nervously

"I would like to sit down with you Mrs. Fields and talk about our school and what benefits we can provide." Samara said

" That would be great. Please do come in." Mrs. Fields said

Emily watched as Samara fed her lies after lies to her mother. Somehow she felt guilty for leading her on but it was the only way for her to stay here in Rosewood._ All these times when I wanted to leave and now I don't want to go. She said to herself_

"Now if you excuse , I would like to talk to your daughter in private." Samara said

"Sure thing" Mrs Fields said

The girls exited out of the house into the front porch.

"I can't believe you did that." Emily said

"Hey, I told you it would work. How do you think I lure girls into my arms." Samara said jokingly

"You are amazing." Emily said while smiling . She no longer felt so threatened by A's IM and embraced Samara with a hug a hidden kiss. The two girls giggled with excitement. Then a car door slammed from across the street. Emily looked up to see who it was. By her surprised A's text was right.

Maya was standing by her car looking Emily's way. She looked away and jumped into her car and drove away. Emily stared with fear through her eyes as she watched the car drive off down the street.

"Hey. Are you all right? Who was that anyway?" Samara said

"Maya." was all Emily could say. Her heart filled with sadness and guilt. When did she come back? Oh Man I did not want her to see me like this. She continued to think in her head. A buzz came from Emily's pocket. Emily looked at her phone and noticed a text from A.

_I forgot to mention that the visitor just happened to be you now definitely ex Maya. Don't you feel like such a selfish bitch TTYL-A_

Emily groaned in frustration. Samara felt like this was her cue to go.

"I'll talk to you later ok. "Samara said Emily nodded her head. She went up into her room and sat on her bed. She continued to replay the look on Maya's face when she seen her and Samara together.

_How could she be mad? We have not talked to each other over four months ago. I tried to talk to her but she never responded. She never put an effort anyway. Emily said convincing herself of her actions _

_I wonder if Mom got word that she is back. I mean her parents have already left the town. She must of came back to say goodbye or something. I just hoped that the time I seen her it would have been much different._

She slowly laid her head down her pillow and went to sleep hoping to erase today's memories.

The next morning she woke up for school, preparing for another torturous day. The routine was simple. Her mother would make breakfast and drive her to school. There she would be monitored by the teachers around her. She arrived at school with thoughts of Maya running through her mind. _I hope she is here today so I can talk to her. She said to herself_. The school bell rang and she entered her first class. Eyes from all over glared around her as she took her seat in the back corner. She began to open her book and take out her homework from the previous night. She then noticed whispering began to grew as footsteps grew closer to her desk. Emily looked up to see it was Maya. Emily stunned by her appearance, all she could do was stare. Maya looked briefly at Emily. Her faced winced in agony of seeing her again. She sat in front of Emily without saying a word. Emily built some confidence to say something and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Err Maya. I just want to say.." Emily was later interrupted by the teacher

" Alright everyone lets begin class."

Emily slouched back in her chair in frustration. "I have to talk to her." she said

The teacher had everyone partnered up for some classwork. Usually Emily would be by herself, the teacher grouped Maya with her. Excited but nervous she turned her chair in front of Maya. She was quiet but deep down she was glad to be next to her.

"Hi." Emily said

"Hi" Maya said monotonously

"I just want to let you know that I did expect you to show up at my house and see me like that." Emily said

" I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this work done. Ok" Maya said

Emily nodded her head an they began to start with the project. Emily was curious about how Maya is still back in Rosewood after Jason bought their house.

"So did you just get back from you know camp?"Emily said

"you really want to do this know?" Maya whispered sternly

"Yes. Come on its been a while since I've seen you." Emily said

"Fine. About three days ago. I had to create a pure environment back in Rosewood." Maya said

" What does that mean." Emily said curiously

"Weekly drug meeting, sponsor, and a place to stay since I decided to not live my parents anymore." Maya said

"So where are they?" Emily said

"Somewhere in New York protesting about another cause they are following." Maya said

"Oh. How are you able to support yourself?" Emily said

"I got my job back at the café. Picked a few more hours and got a little studio downtown. I just wanted to be independent." Maya said

"Well it seems everything worked out fine." Emily said

"Not Everything." Maya said while looking at Emily. She looked away and continued to say" can we move on from ask Maya 21 questions.

"Sure. Just one thing what were you doing outside my house?" Emily said

"Let's just finish the work okay."Maya said choking as she changed the subject. Emily agreed noticing that she still was upset. The bell rang and class was over. Maya rushed out of class not even looking back at Emily. She knew she needed to talk to Maya alone so things can get straightened out. Lunch time arrived and she knew that was the only time for them to talk. She noticed Maya walking in line for food and pulled her into the hall corridor.

"We nee d to talk." Emily said

"There is nothing to say Emily. Now let me go." Maya said

"What do you want me to say Maya? Emily said pleading "You think that after all these months of not talking to me you can run up to my door and all is forgiven. I called you and you did not even care. I never heard from you since then!" Emily said

"What did you want me to say Emily? Huh That I miss you babe and I'm not upset at all that your mother set me up into this hell hole!" Maya said

"You could have said something I was waiting for you." Emily said

"Don't you think I wanted say something. I was just so angry. Reality was set in that I was sent away for being with you. I regret not talking to you and expressing how much I miss you. I just did not want to upset you. Ever since that day, I have been trying to figure out how I could have replayed that day over again and did it right. I just could not figure out what to say to make you not mad at me. A small part of me wished you would move on so I would not be the one to hold you back. "

"You weren't you were my girlfriend. I would never leave your side." Emily said while holding back tears

"Well I believed it. Coming back I realized I had lost so much. My parent's trust and support, my house, my social life and the girl I fell in love with my first day here. The sad thing is that I can't do nothing about it but say sorry. That's why I was at your house the other day. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness. I even was going to apologize to Pam hoping she would see that I have changed. Seeing you there kissing somewhere else on that porch where we shared ours hurt me. I just could not bring myself to talk to you." Maya said while tears filled her eyes

Emily noticed the pain in Maya 's voice as she poured her heart out to her. She had wished everything was fine with them but knew it will take a long time.

"Maya. I don't want you to feel like you lost me. I am still here. We still can have some sort of relationship." Emily said

"No. I went to camp for being in love with you Emily. Nothing will change that and I know you are still in love with me. The only relationship we could have would be on and intimate level. I don't want to be your friend. I want to be your girlfriend. When you decide that you are interested in working on our relationship with me then let me know. As I said before I'll wait for you." Maya said while looking deeply into Emily's eyes. Emily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Maya. Maya wiped the tears from her face and walked down the hall. Emily watched her walk down the hall.

"I loved you too." is all Emily whisper as she slowly watch Maya figure become distant.


	2. Love Bites

Hello all. Her is my latest chapter for Emily and Maya. They are going to go through a rough patch but it will be looking better in the next chapter. I know some people are upset about how Maya blew up on Emily but she had a lot of built of anger. In this chapter I wanted Emily to start reminiscing on her past relationship with Maya. Samara's true identity will arise in the next chapter and we will see how Emily feels about it. Rate, comment, share

a/n I don't own anything it all belongs to ABC family and the writers. Also am writing my chapter for my other fan fiction tomorrow so look out for it.

* * *

><p>Left with unanswered questions and ultimatums Emily turned away from the now desolate hall. She sniffled as she walked to the nearest bathroom. Emily looked at herself in the mirror. She shivered in pain. Tears continued to swell her eyes. She washed her face and stared at the mirror again trying to gain some composure. She inhaled a deep breath hoping to erase the past 10 minutes that went by. A sudden creak followed by a tapping noise was coming right behind her. She looked through the mirror behind her and noticed Jenna staring right at her.<p>

"Who's crying? " Jenna said

Emily stayed quiet as She walked near her.

"I can feel you're here. What's the matter?"

Emily slowly moved a step away as she inched further. Jenna realizing movement she slapped her cane across the sink. Emily jumped briefly letting a slight gasp. She looked back to see if she was looking at her than opened the bathroom door.

"Emily it is not so nice of you to not say anything to me. I guess you were still to upset about Maya coming back." Jenna said while smirking

"How do you know about that?" Emily said coming back into the bathroom

"I hear everything. Knew about a few days now. She has a particular scent that makes her stick out." Jenna continued to say

"What is it that you want Jenna?" Emily said

"Nothing." Jenna said as she walked by Emily out the door

_God I can't stand her_ Emily exited the bathroom heading to her next class. Surprised to find that Maya was in the same class. _You have got to be kidding me_ now _I have to see her again_. Emily walked right passed Maya and sat few seats away from her. Maya glanced briefly over her shoulder than looked away. Emily recalled the argument inside her head. Anger started to build inside her. As class ended Emily walked up to Maya.

"You know you have no right to put all the blame on me about our relationship. You weren't there at all. You going to be upset about me being with someone else then than you should

have thought about that before you stopped calling me." Emily said frantically she stormed off before Maya could get a word out. Emily felt relieved to get that off her chest.

She walked confidently outside the school awaiting her mother. She noticed Aria walking to her mother's car. She wanted to say hi but it would cause to much of a problem if they publicly talked to each other. Emily's mom arrived and Emily entered without saying a word.

"So, How was school?" Mrs. Fields said

"fine." Emily said

"Any more news about the scholarship?" Mrs. Fields

"Nope. She is supposed to get back to me within a week or so. Our big meet is coming up soon so I think that's when they will decide." Emily said

"I am so proud of you Emily. I hope that it works out for you." Mrs. Field said

"Does that mean we are not moving." Emily said

"We'll see. I need more than a letter and a school representative to change my mind." Mrs. Fields

"What else do you want?" Emily said frustrated

"To be family, Emily and for everything to be back to normal." Mrs. Fields

"Oh, what for me to be straight again and never sure of myself. Afraid of what others or even you think. Get over it. I'm gay and going to Texas is no going to change it."Emily said angry

Mrs. Fields turned sharply at her daughter scolding her with her eyes. She turned away. There was silence for the rest of the ride. When they arrived to the house, Emily hopped out the car and slammed the door. Noticing the for sale sign she yanked it out and threw it on the ground. She walked into the house going up the stairs and shutting her room door. She exhaled sharply as she looked around her room. She noticed the picture of her and Maya. She grabbed it and laid on the bed. She sighed as she remembers the day.

"_Come on. Let's take a picture." Maya pleaded_

"_Right now in the park?" Emily said_

"_Please. I promise I will be good." Maya said charmingly_

"_Fine. I just think it's weird there is a guy taking pictures in a park " Emily said_

_Maya held Emily's hand and said."Please do not spoil my spontaneous romantic present. I want us to be able to something memorable."_

_They stared deeply into each other eyes. They shared a soft yet passionate kiss and walked hand in hand to the photographer._

Knocking on the door awakened Emily from her dream.

"Emily. Dinner's ready and we have a guest so clean up will you?" Mrs. Field said

"Who is it?" Emily said intrigued

"Just get downstairs." Mrs. Fields said

Emily opened her dresser rummaging for something to wear. She threw on a dress casual top and a pair of jeans and headed down the stairs. She aimlessly walked into the dining room and noticed a blond haired girl facing toward her mother. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi. Emily." Samara said

"Hi." Emily said surprised

"I thought it would be great to invite her over since we can get to know each other." said

"Oh." Emily said

"Well sit down Emily. Samara was just talking about what its like being an athlete and majoring in Biology." Mrs Fields said

Emily sat down across from Samara. Staring at her concerned as Samara continued to smirk continuously

"Its nothing really just a lot of hard work and dedication." Samara said

"What made you interested in Biology?" Mrs Fields said

"The human anatomy. The is always something that keeps me so motivated." She said while looking at Emily. Emily cleared her throat and looked away

"Are you playing on anything in the medical field?" Mrs. Fields said

"I have not decided yet. I am keeping my options open right now." Samara said

" Emily has not decided what she wants to major and deadline are coming soon." Mrs. Fields said

"I can go undecided. Its not really a big deal. I still have yet to look at any universities yet?" Emily said

"Well Emily, This weekend is our overnight stay for prospective students. They are able to follow a undergraduate student and see what their day to day events are like." Samara said

"That sounds like a good idea. It would give you a chance for you to get a feel for the school. How about it Emily?" Mrs. Fields said

"Umm. Yea. I would love to see the campus." Emily said

"Yea and the dorms. The are pretty nice. They have got the greatest beds." Samara added

"I look forward to it." Emily said grinning

"So its settled. I will make the arrangements." Mrs. Fields said she got up and walked into the kitchen

"Are you crazy? How are you going to have me sleep over a school you don't go to." Emily said worried

"I have connections don't sweat it." Samara said

The girls cleared the dinner table giggling. Emily was confident she was going to stay in Rosewood.

Meanwhile Aria crept out her house to make her way to Ezra's place. She couldn't wait to see him again. Their weekly visits from classroom is the only time they have to spare. She walk up the stairs yearning for the chance to see him again. While she was walking up the stairs she notice a girl with dark wavy black hair. She slowly walked a flight of stairs behind her. As she stopped at the same floor Ezra was on she was curious to see where she lived. She passed his door and walked down a few more till opening hers. Aria crept up behind the wall to see her face. She was curious to see who this new girl was. A small creak crept underneath Aria's foot. She hid further herself between the wall ans the railing still being able to see the girl. The girl turned around looking for where the noise came from and to Aria's surprise it was a familiar face.

"Oh my god its Maya." She said whispering shocked by her returning to Rosewood, she felt the need to tell Emily. Realizing that the can have no contact she waited for Maya to close her door.

Aria walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on Ezra's door.

"Hi." Ezra said smirking

"Hi." Aria said while gazing into his eyes She walked into the room and was laid a passionate kiss form him.

" I missed you." He said

"Me too." Aria said

"So I made pasta. I think I got the recipe just right." Ezra said

" Hey do you know when that girl moved in on your floor." Aria said

"Oh. About a few days ago I think. Why? Are you questioning me being faithful to you?" Ezra said

"No. Its not that. She used to or does go Rosewood high. She left for camp and her family left so I wondered why she's here." Aria said

"Oh. Well how do you know her?" Ezra said

" That's Emily's ex girlfriend, Maya. I wondered if Emily had found out that she's here. I got to talk to her." Aria said

"I think you should let them sort it out. You can not try to solve everyone's problems. Now, I would love you to try the dinner I made you and later we can recite our poems. Ok" Ezra said while planting a kiss on her forehead

"Ok." Aria said

The night was almost over and Aria had to leave to go home.

"Get some sleep." Ezra said as they said there goodbyes she headed down the stairs. Thinking about Maya she walked towards her door. She knocked a few times hoping to get a response. The door opened and Maya looked surprised to see Aria standing there.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where I live?" Maya said

" I was visiting someone." Aria said

" This late at night?" Maya said

"Yes. Does Emily know your back in Rosewood." Aria said

" I don't want to talk about it." Maya said hurt

"I am guessing you did. What happened?" Aria said

"Please just stop. I will see around school." Maya said while closing the door. Aria placed her hand before she could shut it reopening it.

"Just tell me." Aria said

"She moved on. We got into a big argument. There really isn't much to say." Maya said

"When did this happen?" Aria said

"Come inside." Maya said She escorted her into the living room. It was quaint and filled with art.

"Nice place." Aria said

"Thank you." Maya said the girls sat down and Maya began to reenact the events.

"I saw her there in front of her porch kissing another girl. I just wanted to come over there for not speaking to her for a while. I had a slimmer of hope that she would be waiting for me to come." Maya said

"It is kind of your fault. You never gave any effort into letting her know you still cared for her" Aria said

" I know that and that's why I feel like crap. I lashed out on her all my frustrations and now she is even more mad at me." Maya said sadly

"Do you still love her?" Aria said

"Yes. I never stopped."Maya said

"Then show her you care apologize over and over again. I know she still has feeling for you but you got to win back her trust and the same thing goes for Emily." Aria said

"I just wished things went differently." Maya said tearing up

"You have to deal with the now. Ok Emily is seeing someone else. You just got convince her that you're the one." Aria said while rubbing Maya's back

"Thank you Aria. Its great having someone to talk to." Maya said

" Anytime but that does not mean you off the hook for hurting Emily feelings. The night she called you she was distraught. She got herself so drunk we had to drag her home." Aria said

"Sorry." Maya said

"Well that's the first step." Aria said while smiling at Maya

* * *

><p>I thought it would be a great idea to have Aria give words of wisdom to Maya. She seems to always be trying build relationships back like with her parents. Having Maya in the same apartment as Ezra was just a little six degrees of separation. :)<p> 


	3. We Like Drama It Follows Us

Hi again Here is the latest edition to this story. This will be the longest chapter to date so i hope you like it. More Emily and Maya will be in the next chapter. I am so excited that Maya is coming back so fingers cross to see how they will be reunited. Well i will be writing the next chapter very soon so look forward to it sometime this weekend or early next week. Rate comment share

A/n I don't own anything all belongs To the writers and ABC family.

* * *

><p>Emily restlessly tossed and turned nervous but excited for the weekend. She wondered how Samara would be able to find someone that would have her sleep over. More and more people are getting involved in this lie. Regretting it from going on any further, she knew she had to tell her mother soon. She turned over to look at the clock and realized it was time to get ready. She leaned back against her pillow and looked at the ceiling.<p>

"Emily!" Mrs Fields yelled

"I'm up" Emily yelled

"Ok. Make sure you pack enough clothes." Mrs Fields said

"I will." Emily said

She emerged from her bed scouring her closet for her suitcase. She gathered some things from her drawer and threw them in.

"Emily! Hurry up we only got thirty minutes till we are on the road. Some down for breakfast." Mrs Field yelled

"Give me a minute." Emily said thinking of what else she needed. Rushing she pulled the alarm clock from her night stand dropping everything with it. She grabbed everything off the floor and threw it into her bag. She ran down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

" I packed you some food in case the campus food is bad." Mrs Fields said

"I"m a big kid mom. You don't have to prepare food for me anymore." Emily said annoyed

"I know its just that it will be you first time away from home going into the adult world." Mrs Fields said

"I'm only an hour and a half away. There is no need to worry. If I don't like it then I can leave," Emily said

They finished breakfast and Emily finished gathering all her stuff. Emily walked to the front door and noticed her mother reading something.

"What is it?" Emily asked

"It's a letter from Danby. It's a full itinerary of what your going to be doing on the weekend." Mrs. Fields said

"Oh. Can I see it?" Emily said She handed it over to her and read it over She noticed a smaller envelope inside. She opened it and read the content.

_The clock is ticking, wonder how long you will be sticking around?" XoXo -A_

Emily quickly folded the paper and tucked it into her pocket. She lifted up her bag and dragged it outside. She got into the car and they drove off. Trying to break the awkward silence Mrs. Fields decided to speak.

"So hopefully that girl Samara will be your roommate. I like her, She seems grounded." Mrs. Fields said

"Hopefully. It will just be great to have a feel for the school." Emily said she then felt a buzz from her pocket and pullet out her phone.

Good morning sunshine. Did you already leave yet?- Samara

Where on r way now where r u? -E

At the school. Ill c u there. Xo- S

Emily pushed her phone back into her pocket and was a little relieved that Samara was there.

As they pulled up to the front of the school, Samara was there with a few people.

"Hello, Field's family" Samara said charmingly

"Hi. So glad to see you here." Mrs fields said relieved

"Well, I will be the tour guide for the day but my lovely friend, Emma will be her roomie for the weekend" Samara said

"Well that's great. I guess I will help you with your stuff Emily." Mrs Fields said

"Thanks Mom. Well lead the way tour guide." Emily said

"Sure follow me." Samara said smiling as she turned away from Emily

Reaching Emma's dorm, Emily dropped her bag into the corner. Looking at the room she was mesmerized by how big it was.

"Now this is not what a freshman will have there first year but its something to look forward to. It's a suite with three rooms and five girls. You will be sharing with me." Emma said

Emily walked around realizing that this is all part of the lie, she grew frustrated.

"You'll meet the girls later. They just went to breakfast. We can join them in a few moments." Samara said

"Well. Now that you are settled, I guess I will be going. I will see you Emily." Mrs Fields said

"Don't worry. Emily will be taken care of." Samara said

She gave Emily a hug and left to go to work.

"Whew that was close. How were you to get me into a dorm." Emily said

"I told you not to worry I have my connections. Emma does not get along with her roommate and she left for the weekend." Samara said

"Its was a series of fortunate events. Now lets go down and get something to eat." Emma said

The girls entered the dining hall searching for their table.

"There they are." Emma said

They walked up to the table and sat next to the girls

"Hi. This is Emily. She is going to be staying with us for the weekend."Emma said

"Hi everyone." Emily said meekly

"So you're the runaway Samara been telling me about." Sam said

"What she means is that they all know why you're here." Samara said

"Okay. So how do you guys know each?' Emily asked

"Well Nicole, my girlfriend, we met by close friends. Emma went to the same high school as me. Alexis is my ex but we are still good friends. Stacey, the roommate that's not here is Alexis girlfriend. (Clears throat) Now ex-girlfriend and Samara dated Emma for a couple of years." Sam said

"Wow that was a lot to take in. So wait you guys are all.." Emily said confused

"Gay, lesbian, experienced in women. Whatever you want to call it." Nicole said

"You guys are cool with your exes and live together?" Emily said

"Yea for the most part. The community is small and you wind up dating the same people." Sam said

"It seems like you found fresh meat." Emma said

"Don't worry about Emma. She loves giving people a hard time. When we finish we'll give you the grand tour." Samara said

"Only the important places to be not the boring buildings they showed us when we had orientation." Alexis

"That sounds great." Emily said

"Welcome to the "Table"." Sam said

"Thanks?" Emily said

"We are still throwing that party as planned right." Samara said

"Of course. I just got to smuggle in the drinks and we should be good." Alexis said

"Wait you guys are having a party tonight." Emily said

"Yup. We always have one every other weekend." Sam said

"That's not a problem is it?" Emma said looking at Emily sternly

"No. That's cool." Emily said

"Good. Now lets show you Danby." Emma said

The girls gathered their garbage and threw it out. They exited the hall and began to show Emily around. Eventually the girls were off to study for a midterm and left Emily with Samara.

"So now that I have you to myself. Do you wanna go somewhere?" Samara said smiling

"What place do you have in mind?" Emily said flirting

" A place with a room with a bed, a door and you in it." Samara said

"I think I know the perfect place." Emily said

The girls headed back to the door hand in hand. As they reached Emma's room, Emily looked around the room. Samara turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Thoughts of Samara and Emma together in this room killed the mood.

"Wait. I don't want to do this right now." Emily said

"Why? You were up for it a minute ago." Samara said frustrated

" Did you sleep with her in this room?" Emily asked

"You mean Emma. Maybe six months ago but what does that matter." Samara said

"A lot since it is too weird" Emily said

"Do you want to go in a different room because we can." Samara said

"Do you still love her? You guys seem pretty close." Emily asked

"Emily, I moved on a long time ago and so did she. We are just good friends. Now can we continue?" Samara said

"I can't Samara not right now." Emily said

"Uggh. Fine. We should meet up with the girls again before the party tonight." Samara said

"Thanks. I will make it up to you tonight." Emily said kissing her on the cheek

Hours went by and the girls were getting ready for the party.

"I did not know there was going to b a party I would have brought some dresses." Emily said while frowning in the mirror

"Don't worry. You will still look hot." Samara said

"I appreciate but I still don't know what to wear." Emily said

"Just pick a top and wear it. I did not get a chance to grab any clothes for tonight. Can I borrow something?" Samara said

"Sure just make sure you give it back. If you look in my bag I have more clothes for you to choose from. I will be right back. I just going to straighten my hair." Emily said

"Okay." Samara said

She opened her suitcase pulling out some clothes that she liked. She then noticed a frame facing down in the bag. She turned it around realizing it was a picture of Emily and Maya. Samara threw it angrily back into the bag and shut the suitcase.

"You find anything." Emily asked

"Yea just what I needed." Samara said sarcastically

"Did I miss something?" Emily said

"Nope. You have everything you needed here. I'm going to grab the beer. I'll be back." Samara said as she walked out the door

Emily grabbed her phone and text her mom saying she is alright. She hoped that she would not have to lie about this anymore and hoped it would be a reality soon.

The hours went by and people started piling into the living area. Samara still has not come back yet from her beer run. Emily waited in the room hoping she would come soon.

"Hey, why are you in here alone when you can be out having fun out here." Sam said

"I'm fine. I am just waiting for Samara to come back." Emily said

"Come on. She will be back soon. Enjoy the party in the meantime." Sam said

"Ok." Emily said while smiling

She exited the room and was surprised by the amount of people that fit into the confined area. She mingled around saying hi to everyone. She grabbed on the cups already filled with drinks and gulped it down. She then noticed the door open and Samara stumbled in. Emily made her way to Samara through the crowd.

"What happened you have been gone for hours." Emily said worried

"What does it matter to you?" Samara said slurring her words

"Your drunk. There is no need to be angry at me." Emily said

"Oh really?" Samara said She then walked away from Emily

"Why are you acting like this?" Emily said

"Just leave me alone." Samara added as she turned her back toward Emily

Emily walked back into the room. Puzzled by her actions she sat there hoping this night would be over soon. A paining headache overwhelmed her head. Emma walked into the room to check on her.

"Are you alright?" Emma said

"Yea. I'm fine." Emily said

"Samara can get like that sometimes. She is just a ball of emotions." Emma said

"I have never seen her act like this before." Emily said

"in the past two years I have been around her, it takes some getting used to." Emma said

"I just want this night to be over. I have a pounding headache." Emily said

"Just relax in here. I will check on you after." Emma said

"Wait. You said that you only know her for two years. When did you guys break up?" Emily said

"About two months ago. She cheated on me." Emma said frowning she then closed the door behind her

Emily confused with the whole situation she laid on her bed. Samara opened the door and shut it forcibly. Emily jumped up.

"What is wrong with you?" Emily said

"You tell me Emily. Obviously you're a hypocrite." Samara said

"What are you talking about?" Emily said

"You have a nerve to question me about my relationship with Emma and your not over your ex" Samara said

"Who said I was? You lied to me anyway about your ex. She dumped you two months ago and you cheated on her." Emily said

"Pictures mean a thousands words Emily. You know who I cheated on her with was you." Samara said

"What? How could you bring me here into your ex's dorm that you cheated on me with?" Emily argued

"To help with you with this stupid lie to keep you here in Rosewood! Did not realize you were just using me to stay with your girlfriend." Samara yelled

"You are my girlfriend. I am not seeing any one else." Emily said she started to become dizzy so she sat down

"You know something. I am not going to waste any more time on you. There is a party out there with loads a hot girls. I not going to waste my time on some stupid high school girl who does not know what she wants." Samara said furious and stormed out of the room

Emily sighed and a huge dizzy spell hit her. She grabbed her clothes and packed it into her bag. She was not staying here for the simple fact that there was nothing worth being around Samara. She opened the door and made her way through the crowd. She looked back and noticed Samara making out with some random girl, angry consumed her. She slammed the door and headed toward the main entrance of the school. She called for a cab hoping to go anywhere from here. When the cab arrived she threw her bag in and sat in the back seat.

"Can you drop me off downtown." Emily said

The cab driver nodded and started the car and drove off. Emily's vision continued to get blurry as the drive went on. She realized that the driver turned in the wrong direction.

"Hey. You were supposed to take a right." Emily said

The driver shook his head no and a text popped on Emily's screen

_Change of plans Emily. Looks like you will be coming with me-A_

Emily looked up again at the figure in front of her. Realizing it might be the killer she waited until the next red light for her to run. She unlocked her door and bolted down the street. The weighted bag felt like tons as she was running. White dots started to appear in her vision. She wondered that she must have been drugged at the party. She looked behind her and noticed a hooded figure watching her. She turned around bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." Emily said

"Emily." Maya said as she got up

"Maya?" Emily said before passing out on the ground

Maya not knowing what to do she lifted her off the ground and carried her to her apartment. She laid her on her bed. Emily regained slight consciousness and mumbled where she was.

"You are at my place. You passed out and I did not want to leave you out there." Maya said

"Someone spiked my drink. Then some guy was chasing me." Emily slurred

"Shh. You can tell all about it tomorrow. Just get some rest."Maya said

Emily's eyes became heavy and her voiced trailed off into quiet whisperings. Maya watched her sleep for a moment. She had missed this Emily. She kissed her on her cheek and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Emily." as she shut the lights out


	4. Don't You Remember

Hi again Sorry for the delay was not feeling good and was in no mood to write. Here is the latest chapter. I wanted to create more background to the picture of Emily and Maya. Now will reminiscing on the past create a future. We shall see. I am so glad that Marlene has gave us some clues to how Maya will be returned. Hopefully she finds inspiration from the fan fiction stories *coughs *coughs mine*cough *cough.

A/n I do not own anything all belong to the writers of ABC Family and Shepard. (although an honorable mention would be nice :P) just kidding

* * *

><p>Emily slowly opened her eyes from her deep slumber. Her eyes were blurred by the sun piercing through the window. She stretched and rubbed her eyes she pulled herself together. Unaware of where she was she looked around the small room. The walls were covered with large posters of Bob Marley, the Ramones and Paramore.<p>

"Where am I?" she thought to herself. Her head still pounding from last night she rubbed as she walked around the room. She noticed her stuff was there and looked inside it. She remembered that she wen to Danby for her faux visit. She pulled out her clothes hoping to find some clue to where she was. She noticed a framed object in her bag and turned it to see what it was. It was the picture of Maya and herself . Not realizing she must of carried it when she dropped all her stuff on the night stand. Recalling her argument with Samara, she concluded she must of found this when looking for her clothes.

"That's why she was upset." She said to herself

A small noise emerged from outside the room. Emily hopped up fearing who was behind the door. As the shuffling sounds slowly made its way closer to the door. Emily held the picture in hand as a defense. The door opened slowly and Emily heart was pounding.

"Good Morning sleepyhead. I have some breakfast for you." Maya said

"Maya? What are you doing here and where am I?" Emily said

"Well first off your at my place. Second, you ran into me and passed out."Maya said

" How did this happen? Ugg my head is killing me." Emily said

"Here I brought you an aspirin and some OJ. I have no idea. You were mumbling last night about someone attacking you." Maya said

"I can't remember anything from last night. The only thing I can remember is arguing with Samara." Emily said

" I guess there is trouble in paradise." Maya said sarcastically

"Really? Maya." Emily said annoyed

"Sorry. I did not mean to upset you." Maya said

"Its fine were done anyway."Emily said

"Really?" Maya said elated

"Yea."Emily said sadly

Maya held back her joy as she tried to comfort Emily. She then noticed the picture of them in her hand.

"I can't believe you still have that." Maya said

"Oh. I have always kept it. It was my last memory of you before you went away." Emily said

"Do you still remember that day? It was so hard to find a way to drag you to the park so I could surprise you." Maya said

"I did not want to go. I just wanted to go get ice cream or something." Emily said

"You have to admit you had a good time?" Maya said

"I did. It was so cute how you were so shy about getting your picture taken." Emily said

"I was not. I just wanted to make sure he got my good side." Maya said

"You were but it came out great. We looked good together." Emily

"Yea we did ." Maya said as she looked at Emily

They both shared longing looks at each other. Emily's phone began to buzz and they pulled away

"You should probably get that. They are probably wondering where you are." Maya said

"Probably." Emily said as she grabbed her phone noticing there was over 20 missed calls and messages she answered the phone.

"Finally. Where are you?" Samara said

" I'm fine. Don"t worry." Emily said

"I have been looking for you everywhere. I even called your mom to see if you went home. Now she is on the hunt." Samara

"Oh. Why would you go and do that. Now she is going to kill me." Emily said

"What's going on?" Maya said

"Who's that?" Samara said

"Don't worry about it. Just a friend." Emily said

"where do you want me to meet you.?" Samara said

"At the downtown center by the clock in an hour." Emily said

"Ok " Samara said

"So what exactly is going on?" Maya said

"Well I kinda lied to my mom I was getting into Danby so I can stay in Rosewood but everything now is falling apart. If she finds out you're here, I will be on the next flight to Houston." Emily said

"How are you going to get out of this one Em?" Maya said

"I don't know." Emily said

"Why did you not say you were with me?" Maya said

"Well. She is already upset with me from the party because I accidentally carried that picture and she seen it. Saying I am with you is not going to make it better." Emily said

A loud repetitive knock on my Maya's front door resonated into the room. Wondering who it could be they both walked to the door. The knocking continued as the approached the door. Maya

opened the door and was relieved who the person was.

"Hey Maya. I need your help We got to find Emily ." Aria said as she barged into Maya's apartment. Noticing Emily standing behind the door she paused for a moment .

"I found her." Maya said

"Wait. You were here this whole time." Aria said

"Well last night she was in pretty bad shape so I took her here." Maya said

"What's going on, Aria." Emily said

"Mrs. Field is doing a mass hunt for you. She was afraid you were kidnaped. She been calling me every ten minutes for an update. I was about to lose my mind." Aria said

"This is not good at all. I am so going to Texas. She can not know that I am here." Emily said

"Of course. That would spell disaster. We need another location." Aria said

"I am meeting Samara at the center in an hour ." Emily said

"Good." Aria said

"Alright. I am going to change. Ill be right back." Emily said

Emily wandered back into the room as Maya sat down near Aria

"Sooo. " Aria said

"What?" Maya said

"You guys seem to be relaxed with each other." Aria said

"Oh yea we are great "friends" now at least what Emily said." Maya said

"Wait I thought you were trying to win over Emily." Aria said

"I am. We were until Samara called." Maya said sourly

" Wait did you two do anything?" Aria said

"No. Just talking about old times. I wish it would be the same again." Maya said disappointed

" It takes time." Aria said

" There is some small hope for us." Maya said

"Which is?" Aria said

"She still had that picture. Even after all the crap we been through, she still has that picture of us." Maya said

"She always kept you in her thoughts now you just have to make them reality." Aria said

Emily walked out of the room, dragging her bag.

"Ok. I am ready." Emily said

" Let's go." Aria said

The girls walked down the stairs toward the front entrance. As the opened the door and walked down the stairs to the sidewalk they noticed a familiar car. It pulled up beside then and the door opened. Revealing someone Emily did not want to see.

* * *

><p>I wanted to leave the ending open to ideas for how i should approach it. Who do you think Emily will see? Her mom, Samara? Who knows? Tell me who you think. Also i am tweeting my chapters and will start tweeting them to Marlene. Look out for them or share them so we can show support for our girls. Keeping Maya longer on the show<p> 


	5. Turning Tables

Hi everyone. As promised the mystery person in the car will be Samara. I wanted to add someone else to add fuel to the fire. Emily will have to deal with both Maya and Samara being in the same place. Will they fight it out or will they both leave Emily. We shall see. I am also very glad to see all the Team Emaya support on the reviews. It motivates me to write. Now, they will reunite soon but i want to show the struggle with overcoming their issues before jumping back into a relationship again. Please be patient.

**A/N I don't own anything all belongs to the writers and ABC Family.**(maybe a a slight acknowledgement would be nice. ) j/p :**)**

* * *

><p><em>As the opened the door and walked down the stairs to the sidewalk they noticed a familiar car. It pulled up beside then and the door opened. Revealing someone Emily did not want to see.<em>

"Here she is." Emma said through the driver's seat

"Emily." Samara said

She jumped out of the passenger seat and hugged Emily. Maya rolled her eyes and Aria looked worried. Emily pushed her arms away from her's.

"I am so glad your alive." Samara continued to say

"You just talked to her over the phone." Maya said

"I am just glad to see you in person. What happened to you? The last time I seen you was at the party." Samara said ignoring Maya

"After the whole argument, I just did not want to be around you anymore so I left. After that I can not remember what happened." Emily said

"Well, you did bring your ex's picture. You kinda started it Emily." Emma said

Emily snapped her head towards Emma glaring her up and down

"Why are you getting involved? This is between me and Samara." Emily said

"I am just making a point." Emma said

"Why did you even bring her here anyway?" Emily said

"She is a friend Emily, which you don't seem to understand. I don't go around you carrying

pictures of my ex." Samara said

"First, I had no idea I had it in my bag. Second, you should be apologizing for acting crazy and

having the nerve to make out with some random girl." Emily said furiously

"You're a terrible liar Emily. There is no way you would not put that in your bag. Why do you still have it in the first place? Unless you guys are together?" Samara said

"If Emily said she did then she did. She obviously wasn't thinking of you." Maya said scathing

"Oh. She speaks. That's funny you say that since I have been spending nights over Emily's place. Samara said

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to have sloppy seconds. Creeping on underage girls must be rough nowadays.." Maya said

"Just stop it. Both of you." Emily said

"You know what? I am done dealing with this unnecessary drama. She is not worth my time." Maya said as she began walking away

"That's right. Do what you always do and walk away. That's what you good for." Samara yelled

"Enough. You are so childish. I could have died last night and all you care about is arguing with Maya? At least she took care of me and saved from whoever last night." Emily said fuming

"Okay guys can we calm down before you bring more attention than needed right now." Aria interludes

"Emily. I do care but " Samara said

"Nothing. I was in danger and the least you can do is be more sympathetic." Emily said

"Ok we got to go Em. Your mother is calling me again." Aria said

"At least let me come with you." Samara said walking up to Emily reaching for her arm

"No. I want nothing to do with you." Emily said tearfully as she pulled her hand away from Samara. Emily turned away and started walking to the center.

"So what are you going to say to Mrs. Fields." Aria said

"The truth." Emily said confidently

Aria called Emily's mom telling her to meet them at the center. Emily hoped that she would be able to finally feel some relief. The waiting a few moments before her mom's car pulled up. She jumped out of the grabbed Emily. She held her for a few moments and then pulled away.

"I was so worried. I was afraid you got killed or something." Mrs. Fields said

" I'm fine Mom. It was just one crazy night." Emily said

"What happened? Samara called saying she could not find you." Mrs. Fields said

"They had a party and I was not really into it. I ended up getting into an argument with Samara and left the dorm. From there I can not remember. I somehow wound up in another room in another building. On my way back home. I ended up bumping into Aria." Emily said

"You could have called Emily to let me know your safe." Mrs. Fields

"I'm sorry mom. My phone died and I just wanted to go home." Emily said

"Let's go home ok." Mrs Fields said

Aria whispered to Emily "I thought you were going to tell the truth."

"I did I just did not say everything that happened. I will tell her about Danby after the meet." Emily said

"That's almost a week from now." Aria said

"which gives me enough time to figure out how I am going to tell her." Emily said

"Emily are you coming?" Mrs Fields said as she honked the horn

"Will be right there. I will talk to you tomorrow." Emily said

Aria nodded her head and watched Emily get into the car. Aria wondered if this would be the last time she will see Emily. She sighed and began to walk into one of the cafes.

The next morning arose and it was time for school. All the girls gathered around Spencer's locker.

"I wonder if Emily made it out alive. Mrs Fields must have been pissed." Hanna said

"Well, She seemed worried more than pissed when I last saw her." Aria said

"It's the calm before the storm." Spencer said

"I was more worried about her mom seeing her with Maya." Aria said

"Wait she's back?"Hanna said

"Is this something you forgot to mention to us." Spencer added

"Well she has been back for a week now." Aria said

"A week? How long were you not going to say something" Hanna said

"I wanted Emily to tell you guys. Besides the only reason why I know was when I was visiting Ezra. She lives in the same apartment complex." Aria said

"How is she? Has True North changed her?" Spencer said

"She seems to be still normal. Although there is some underlying issue that she is hiding." Aria said

"So wait they are back together? I thought she was seeing Samara?" Spencer said

"No. Maya is the one who took her in last night. Heading to meet Em's mom, Samara showed up and all three of them got into a huge fight yesterday." Aria whispered

"That must have been intense." Hanna said

"Yea. It was like the L world. I guess Samara had carried her ex and Emily flipped. Samara was upset that Emily still had a photo of Maya and herself." Aria said

"Wow." Spencer said

"Yea and then.." Aria added

"Okay Alice. Emily's coming " Hanna said

"Hey guys." Emily said cheerfully

"Woah. You seem happy. Did she drug you?" Spencer said

"No Spencer. I was able to get out of trouble well at least not getting sent to Houston." Emily said

"So what is your punishment?" Aria said

"I have an earlier curfew time and I am not allowed to go anywhere during school nights except meet." Emily said

"That's good." Hanna said

"So do you think it was A who drugged you at the party?" Spencer said

"It had to be. I did not know anyone there. I can't remember anything else from that night. Maya said I was mumbling that I was running away from someone." Emily said

"Well we need to be careful now. It seems like A is now trying to physically harm us." Aria said

The bell rang and more students were filling into the hallways. Emily noticed Maya walking down the corridor to home room. Maya's eyes fixated on Emily's briefly. She then walked into the classroom.

"I will talk to you guys later. I need to go to class early today." Emily said as she started walking to her class.

"Do you think she is still in love with Maya?" Spencer said

"I think she is." Aria said


	6. I Never Knew

Hi Guys. Sorry for the wait with this story. I had already written this one out but i just was not happy with the way it came out so i re did it. I added a few lines from the season finale that i liked. Rate,

**A/n I do not own anything. All belongs to the Shepard and the writers of ABC Family. (even though a slight mention of my name would be nice it begins with an M :) lol)**

* * *

><p>When Emily entered the class, she surveyed the room looking for Maya. She then noticed Maya sitting by her desk reading her textbook studiously. Excitement mixed with anxiety consumed her as she walked toward her seat.<p>

"Hi, Maya" Emily said smiling hoping to pull Maya away from her book.

Maya looked up away from her book.

"Hi, Emily." She said then buried her face back toward the book

Emily frowned and sat behind Maya. She sat there watching her read. She wondered why she was avoiding talking to her. Trying to find something to stir up a conversation she hovered over her shoulder.

"I have never seen you so interested in class before." Emily said jokingly

"There so much homework I have to catch up on. Besides I have a feeling where are going to have a pop quiz or something." Maya said while reading the book

"Uggh. I hope not. I did not get a chance to do anything after what happened the past weekend." Emily said

"Yeah. It was pretty intense." Maya said

"It was. Hey, your not upset after that whole argument with Samara." Emily asked

"Me? I have already forgotten about her." Maya said

"Seriously. The last thing I want from you now is to be angry." Emily

" I'm cool Em, I have learned to not let negative things get to

me." Maya said

"Good. I really wanted to let you know that..." Emily said a s she was interrupted by the teacher

"Good Morning class. I hope that you read the last two chapters I assigned you."said

Emily shrugged back into her seat as she drowned the teachers voice out of her thoughts. Emily watched Maya as she listened attentively to the discussions. It was different to see this kind of Maya but she kinda liked it. Class continued to drag on till the bell finally rang.

"Don't forget class to pair up for our next project. It will be forty percent of your grade." The teacher said

"Partners?" Maya turned and said to Emily

"Sure." Emily said

"I'll see you around Em." Maya said as she got up from her seat

"Wait. I don't think I was able to say thank you for helping me. Despite all the drama of what happened between us." Emily said

"Its okay Emily. I just wanted you safe. It's not like I deserve a purple medal or something." Maya said humbly

"No but you do deserve something. How about I treat you to dinner? It will be a thank you for saving me from a mysterious killer slash lets catch up on the past several months dinner." Emily said

Maya chuckled as she shook her head.

"We could do that but Pam didn't put you on lock down because the whole Danby thing?" Maya said

"She let me off easy so I can go out as long as she thinks I am studying." Emily said confidently

"Wow aren't you turning into a little rebel." Maya teased

"You corrupted me remember. So how about tonight around 8." Emily said

"Today's my day off from work so, I guess I am available tonight." Maya said coyly

"Great. I'll see you at lunch." Emily said

"Can't. I have a meeting with the counselor. Part of my rehab thing." Maya said

"Oh. Well I'll see you tonight" Emily said

Maya smiled as she turned to head to her next class. Emily grinned as she watch her walk away. Suddenly she was filled with excitement of seeing Maya again.

Later on in the day the girls sat down in their usually table once again.

"Alright so we need to find out who attacked Emily last at Danby." Spencer said

"If I could remember anything that night it would be good." Emily said

"I think we all need to be more careful." Aria said

" Maybe Samara might know who was at the party." Hanna said

Aria looked at Hanna shaking her head saying no. Emily glared at Hanna.

"What? I was just thinking she might know the people there." Hanna said

"Moving on. Where did Maya find you running?" Spencer asked

" Somewhere near the center in front of her apartment." Emily asked

"Depending on if you came from the left or right direction you could have been heading outside Rosewood." Spencer said

"Why would A want to take me outside of Rosewood" Emily questioned

"Beats me." Spencer said

" Speaking of Maya. So what's going on with you two?" Hanna said

"We are trying to figure out who kidnap Emily and you want to talk about relationships?" Spencer asked

"It's totally relevant since Maya was her knight in shining jeans who rescued her." Hanna said

"She is still angry about the other day still is she?" Aria said

"You too?" Spencer said annoyed

"She says she's fine but I don't know. I am taking her out tonight to show her how grateful that she was there." Emily said

"Oh aren't you romantic." Hanna said

"Its not a date." Emily said

"Sure and I'm A." Hanna said

"Its really not. I haven't really got a chance to talk to her alone." Emily said

"We get it. A few days from now when I say "I told you so." don't get mad." Hanna said

Emily rolled her eyes and played with her food on the tray.

"Wait how are you going on this dinner with Maya when your grounded." Spencer said

" Well that's where you guys come in. I can pretend to go over your place and go meet Maya." Emily said

"As much as I would love to. My mom wants to have this family dinner/intervention tonight." Aria said

"That sounds like fun. I am meeting Toby tonight. He had something important he wanted to tell me." Spencer said

"I guess that leaves me." Hanna said

"Don't tell me you're busy too." Emily said pleading

"I'm not. I will play fairy godmother for you tonight." Hanna said

"Thanks." Emily said

The school bell rang and the girls exited out of their seats. They said there goodbyes and headed toward their classes. As the day continued on, Emily waited anxiously as the hours grew shorter. The anticipation for tonight was lingering on Emily's thoughts. She felt as it was her first time she asked Maya out. Emily wondered if Hanna was right. She might not intentionally thought of it was a date but it feels like it. She doubts Maya feels the same since the whole drama between Samara and Emma.

_I will know by tonight _she said to herself as she watched the hands on the clock waiting for that final bell to ring.

The evening finally arrived and Emily was impatiently waiting for Hanna to come. She had planned that Hanna would pick her up and inside her book bag would be her outfit for the dinner.

"Emily! Hanna's here!" Mrs. Fields said

"Ok. I am coming!" Emily said as she rushed out of her room.

She ran down the stairs and was headed to the door before Mrs Fields blocked the entrance.

"Now before you go, I want you to call me when you get to her house and again when your leaving." Mrs Fields said

"Ok mom I will." Emily said as she opened the door.

She hopped into Hanna's car and shut the door.

"Look who is all excited to see Maya." Hanna said

"Shut up." Emily said

"Well I told.." Hanna said

"Don't even say it." Emily said

Emily began to change to her other outfit while Hanna was driving.

"Whoa why are you changing clothes?" Hanna said

"I wasn't gonna wear sweats to a restaurant?" Emily said

"I'm not going to say nothing." Hanna said

"Good." Emily said

They finally arrived to the café and Emily noticed Maya outside waiting for them. Emily slid out the car and walked over to Maya.

"You look amazing. If I had known I would have dressed up." Maya said

"Its fine. You look great." Emily said

"OK YOU LOVEBIRDS SEE YOU IN A FEW HOURS!" Hanna yelled

The girls both giggled awkwardly

"Let's go inside and grab a table before its too late." Emily said grinning

* * *

><p>I am going to do a spin on the dinner scene with Emily and Maya. So look out for that<p>

spoiler for a later chapter. I will keep Marlene's last tweet in mind key word is pool. :)


	7. Where Do We Go?

Hi guys Its been awhile but here is my latest chapter. Excited for PLL and Emaya coming back so i will try to post more chapters. Next one should be up later on the week. Review, Rate, Comment :)

* * *

><p>The girls walked in the restaurant and were greeted by the host.<p>

"Hello. How are you doing this evening?"

"Great. I made a reservation. My name is Emily Fields." she said

"Yes. I do see you here. Your table for two is available. Follow me." Host said while walking towards the dining area. The girls followed with excitement.

"Here is your table. The waiter should be by in a few minutes to take your order." Host said

The girls nodded in unison.

"Well this is quite fancy a-nnd romantic." Maya said teasing

"Really? I mean I just wanted it to be special for you." Emily said sheepishly while blushing

"Are you girls ready to order yet?" interrupted the waiter

"Not yet." Emily said

"Ok. Well I will be back in a few minutes." the waiter said

"Thanks." The girls said in unison.

"Wow. They are not cheap at all. Must of been the reason why we never came here before." Maya said

"Don't worry about it. Get whatever you want, its on me." Emily said

"Oh, I feel so spoiled." Maya said grinning

"You deserve it." Emily said while looking longingly at Maya.

"You know. I have a feeling that this dinner is more than just helping you that night." Maya said putting down her menu looking at Emily

Emily chuckled forcibly "Well, saving me is one thing. I just wanted to see how your doing. It's a big fancy reconciliation dinner." Emily said apprehensively

"Seems more like a date to me." Maya said smiling

_Emily cleared her throat. Hanna was right. It was a date._

"I um guess it is. I mean it isn't a bad thing right?" Emily said nervously

"I suppose... it isn't a bad thing." Maya said grinning

the girls giggled

"Well now that we established that this is a date. Lets eat." Maya said

"Yes. I don't have that much time before my mom calls me asking when I'm coming back from Hanna's." Emily said

"Speaking of Pam. I am surprised she doesn't have you on complete lock and key every since she thought you went missing." Maya said

"She knows that she can't control everything I can and can't do." Emily said

"Hmm, I see. I'm liking this badass Emily." Maya said flirting

"Well I did learn from the best." Emily said flirting back

"Do you think she'll find out that I am back? I mean its bound to happen." Maya said curiously

"Hopefully sometime after the meet. I don't want to risk her shipping me away." Emily said

"Kinda like me." Maya said bitterly while looking at Emily

Emily realizing what she said sat back quietly staring at her menu

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. Forget it." Maya said

"No. Its fine for you to be upset about it." Emily said sympathetically looking at Maya

"You guys ready to order." the waiter said

"Yeah, I will have the number 2." Maya said distantly while still looking at Emily

" I'll have the fifth. Thank you" Emily said while briefly looking away from Maya

"O-kay. I will be back with your appetizers." The waitress said

"This is one of the reasons I asked you here. We need to talk about it. So much has happened." Emily pleaded

"It definitely have in the past few months I have been gone " Maya said while sipping her water

"Yeah. Looking back a few months ago I wouldn't have imagined being with out you." Emily said

"Me either, but things happened and it changed everything." Maya said as her voice trembled

"I wished it wouldn't of. I mean losing you was one of the worst things that happened to me." Emily said

Maya voice quivered as she exhaled

"I' didn't want to leave you. Pam got in the way. The one time I forget my bag she has to look inside. We could of .." Maya said

"Been together still." Emily said finishing Maya's sentence

" Yeah. That phone call didn't help either." Maya said

"That phone call left me with so many unanswered questions. I just wanted to know if we could have survived it." Emily said

"You don't know how many times I wanted to call back. Just to say those words so you would know." Maya said

"I wouldn't have moved on knowing that we were on the same page." Emily said

"Here are you your appetizers ladies. So how are we doing tonight?" The waitress said smiling while trying to start a conversation

Maya sulked back into her chair as the waitress placed the food in front of her

"Fine. Thank you." Emily said

"Well enjoy your meal ladies." the waitress said as she watched the girls motionless movement

"So Samara was my replacement?" Maya said bitterly

"I never said that she was your replacement. No one will be. She was someone to help me forget. The same thing with Paige." Emily said

Maya sat upright with a confused look

"Wait. You dated someone else besides Samara? Wow you were right about moving on." Maya said aggravated

"Its more like I wasn't able to. I needed an escape from my present reality." Emily said

"In having multiple relationships." Maya said

"No. So I could be me. She was hoping I would be the same Emily before I met you. I don't want to be her anymore." Emily said as her ducts begin to fill with tears

Maya still furious from learning this recent news, she couldn't help but sympathize with Emily's pain. She stretched over and placed her hand over Emily's.

"Emily." Maya said as she trying to get her attention. Emily looked over at Maya trying to see through her watered eyes. Maya let out a small smile hoping to cheer her up.

"Well here is your dinner ladies." The waitress interludes as she began to place the food on the table. The girls slowly came out of their trance as Maya moved her hand back to her side of the table. The girls thanked the waitress and she walked away.

"I guess we both have had a hard time dealing." Maya said

"You know I have been so selfish lately. Placing my needs before others." Emily confessed

"That is not really a bad thing Em. You have to or no one else will" Maya said

"What about you? Your always looking after me." Emily said

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Maya said

"It's not at all. You are like my knight in shining jeans."Emily giggled

"Your what?" Maya said chuckling

"Nothing, its something Hanna said." Emily continued to giggle while her face slowly turned bright red

The girls continued to laugh as Emily's cell phone started buzzing. Realizing that the call was probably Hanna, it was time for them to leave.

"Well we didn't get a chance to try the dessert." Maya said

"We can jut ask them to box it for us. Take it home." Emily said

The waitress arrived a few minutes later. Emily asked for the bill. The girls wait as their dessert where placed in a little tray. Finally leaving the restaurant the girls waited outside for Hanna.

"Thanks for dinner. Glad we were able to talk about some of the things that happened." Maya said

"Me too. I miss talking to you." Emily said smiling

A honk from a distance echoed through their ears. Emily looked and noticed Hanna's car.

"I guess I will see you at school tomorrow." Maya said

"Yeah. Oh, don't forget to try the dessert its supposed to be really good." Emily said

"Oh I won't." Maya said

The girls giggled. Emily looked at Maya feeling the need to say more than goodbye. She leaned forward towards Maya, wrapping her arms around her slim body. Maya surprised by this action, she set back a little but placed her arms around Emily's. Slowly rubbing their hands over their familiar bodies, a spark illuminated between them. Butterflies filled the pits of their stomach. Gradually pulling each other apart, they placed their heads together.

"Hey you two lovebirds. Its time to go. Pam is going to flip if you are not back yet." Hanna yelled while honking the horn

"Good night Maya."Emily whispered as she parted from Maya's arms. Emily smiled as she walked toward Hanna's car. Maya grinning as she watched Emily get into the car and drive off.

Maya noticed a note in on the side of her box. She pulled it off of the plastic and read the little message.

'_Thank you for everything. You truly are amazing." _

_Always Love you, Emily_ xo

In those few simple words, Maya's eyes welled up. She placed it back in her container and walked towards her car.

Meanwhile in on the way back to Emily's house, Hanna smirks at Emily.

"What Hanna?" Emily said while changing her clothes

" Nothing. Its just that you guys are too cute its unbearable. When is the wedding?" Hanna said joking

"Hanna. Don't." Emily said blushing

"I am so glad to see you guys back together again." Hanna said

"We are not together. I am not even sure what we are." Emily said

"Well do you want to be? I mean you still have feelings for her right?" Hanna said

"I never stopped having feelings for her. I just don't know where do we go from there?" Emily said

The girls pull up into Emily's driveway as Pam is waiting at the front door

"You and Maya will figure it out besides telling your mom will be the real issue." Hanna said

" I know. I can't wait for high school to be over and I can fully control my own life." Emily said

"That is long time from now. Well I will see you tomorrow. Good night." Hanna said

"Thank you once again and I owe you big time." Emily said

"Yes you do. Now go before she comes over here."Hanna said

Emily hops out of the car and walks into her house.

The next day at school. Aria opened her locker, pulling out her books for her first class. She noticed Emily and Maya walking and laughing together down the corridor. Hanna went beside Aria as they both watched the girls walk into class.

"Wow are they together already?" Aria said to Hanna surprised

"No. Im guessing their friends right now. At least that is what Emily said" Hanna said

"The date must of went well." Aria said

"I pretty sure it did. How long do you think this friend thing will last. I give it a week?" Hanna said

"I think a lot sooner." Aria said


	8. HH&WLove and Let Lust Part 1

Hey guys its been awhile but things happen. I am going to try and add more detail since i have been getting more request. Bare with me people :). Also I'm splitting this up into two chapters so i will try and point the next one real close. This is the funny cute part of the story and the hot and heavy is next to come. Rate, Post, Comment.

* * *

><p>The girls exited the classroom right after the first bell ring. The halls filled as they giggled their way through the crowds.<p>

"She literally took a picture of her friend being handcuffed with her sign saying freedom. Very artistic isn't it?" Maya said laughing

"Very. Your parents didn't get arrested too?" Emily said smiling but concerned

"No. They got out before it got too crazy. Oh before I forget. Have you started anything for the project?" Maya said

"No. I keep forgetting about it. We need time to work on this together." Emily said

"When we are not in class, working, or my meetings…" Maya said trailing off

"During my swim practices and it can't be after school. This is going to be hard for us to have anytime together." Emily said

"Would it be hard for this project or us in general?" Maya said

"Both." Emily blurted out then shyly looking away

The second bell sounded as it was time for them to depart.

"We can make a schedule or something. I have to go but we will talk later. OK? "Maya said smiling

Emily nodded as Maya smiled back at her. Emily grinned furiously back as she watched Maya walk down the hall. Emily then felt a nudge behind her. She turned around to see that it was Hanna.

"It's not polite to stare. " Hana teased

"Hanna." Emily groaned in embarrassment

"Seriously when are you guys going to be official?" Hanna said

"We are just friends right now. We are just getting to know each other again." Emily said

"So the longing stares, checking her out and the insane amount of flirting. Oh yeah you guys are just friends nothing more. I feel somewhat jealous." Hanna said sarcastically joking

"You are definitely not that kind of friend Hanna." Emily said harshly rolling her eyes at Hanna. She surprises her with half the stuff coming out of her mouth. Even though she knew she wanted Maya more than a friend she wanted to make sure Maya was comfortable with it.

"Ouch. I am actually hurt Em." Hanna said sarcastically with a pouted lip

The girls walked off to their next class before the late bell rang. Meanwhile, during class Spencer worked in the office for her community service. She noticed Maya stepping out of the counselor's office

"Well that was a great half hours' worth of my time." Maya said sighing

"I thought it would be entertaining. The whole Be Cool Stay in School, Stop the Pot before you meet the cops thing is really admiring." Spencer said

"You would think it would be." Maya said chuckling

"So how is everything with you?" Spencer said

"It's fine for the most part besides classes, work, homework and probo meetings." Maya said

"Well at least you have Emily right?" Spencer said hoping to find more out about their status

"Yes. We are getting along now and I missed her company." Maya said smiling

"Hmm I see you guys are getting along quite well" Spencer teased

"It's not like that we are just friends." Maya said sheepishly as she shifted her eyes toward the ground.

Spencer walked back to the desk and looked directly at Maya. "As long as you guys are happy, it's fine with me." She said

"For now, we finally are." Maya said happy

"I can be very protective of my friends and especially Emily. She has been through so much these past few months. I hate to see her suffer anymore. I would hope the happiness she has right now will continue." Spencer said sternly looking at Maya

Maya slightly baffled by her comment being directed to her.

"I don't know what you are insinuating but I will never try to harm Emily intentionally. I love Emily. I look for nothing but to see her safe and happy.

"I know that Maya. It was not what I meant. I just want to make sure you can keep making her happy. She hasn't completely been happy ever since you left. She needs you. Please look after her." Spencer said sternly

Suddenly the phone rang. Maya nodded at Spencer's request.

"I have to get this. See you around school." Spencer said

"Rosewood's Administrative office, how can I help you?" Spencer said as Maya watched then made her way out the door.

School was almost over as Spencer and Aria gathered at Hanna's locker.

"Any new details on our Juliet and Juliet?" Hanna said

"Just friends." Spencer said

"Same here. It's totally something more." Hanna

"You guys are getting way too obsessed with their relationship. Give them some space. We will know soon enough." Aria said

"Fine. Well the bet still stands and I think I am winning." Hanna said

"What. When did this become a game?" Spencer said in a disapproving tone as Aria shook her head

"I said I BET they are going to get back with each other within a week. You guys disagreed." Hanna said

"Hanna." Spencer said

"That is so wrong to bet on this." Aria said

"Exactly. Why bet a week when they are going to get back a lot sooner than that." Spencer said smirking

Both Aria and Hanna looked at Spencer surprised

"We are actually going to do this?" Aria said

"Then the bet is on. Loser has to wear embarrassing outfit of choice by the winner." Hanna said

"Well that shouldn't be hard for Spencer." Aria mumbled

"What?" Spencer said scolding

"Oh. Nothing but I am staying out of this one guys "Aria said snickering

"You can spectate on this one. May the best girl win, that being me of course." Hanna said grinning

"Oh Boy. You challenged a Hasting . Prepare for blood to be spilled." Aria said sarcastically

The girls laughed and walked down the hall out

The day crept slowly into the night as the gray skies quickly turned into a clear opaque night.

Emily sat in her room looking up at the ceiling recalling the day. She sighed as she turned over to look at the clock. It had barley turned nine and she felt the night dragging by. She lied back sighing as she tried to clear her mind. All she could think of was Maya and what Hanna said. A buzzing sound crept beneath her as she jumped a little. She rustled though her sheets finally finding her phone. She cautiously clicked the text message.

"_Hey. Its me Maya. Wanted to c if u did the project. At work 2nite chat later Xo"_

Emily smiled as she stared at the last to characters of the text. Snapping out of her thoughts she composed her own text back. Before hitting send she wondered if she wondered should she respond the same way. She bit her lip she tapped the keys on her phone.

"What are you doing Em? "- she whispered to herself

She sighed deeply as she added the Xo's to her text.

_"I will tonight. Talk 2 u at skool. XoXo"_

Emily hit sent as she stared at her phone making sure it went through. She threw herself back on her pillow as she waited for Maya to respond back. A few minutes go by as there was still no response.

"_Maybe she is working and too busy to respond. I shouldn't have put the extra Xo. She might of took the text the wrong way. She did put it first. Let's face I am going crazy." Emily thought to herself_

A pulsating sound interrupted her thoughts as Emily quickly grabbed her phone. She noticed it was Maya and she opened the text

_Tell me the deets tomorrow. Goodnight XoXoXo _

Emily grinned as she laid back on the bed facing the ceiling. As she sighed familiar butterflies filled her stomach. She blushed unknowingly as she thought of Maya. She was so anxious to see her again. She looked back at the clock and noticed it was after ten. She had forgotten she had to work on the project. She got up and walked to her desk . Opening up her notebook she smiled .

_What a night._


	9. HH&W Love and Let Lust Part Deux xx

Hey guys. First things to all of you who sent me messages. =) Sorry for being awol but this whole finale was just a huge hit to the heart. I started this story in hopes to persuade the writes almost a year ago and i will continue to do so this time around. Maya alive with Emily. A/N I figure I 'd make this chapter longer. Now it's different from how i usually do it but what ever is in italics is a flashback. It does switch back in forth so it may be confusing. I hope you enjoy the Hot and heavy in this chapter. This is only a portion of what is to come. ;)

I do not own anything All belongs to Sara Shepard and the producers of ABC Family. ( I will take that acknowledgement ;) jk)

* * *

><p>Hanna walked into the kitchen while Spencer was typing away on her laptop.<p>

"Hey."-Hanna said sighing

Spencer still mesmerized by her findings she continued to click away at the keyboard. Hanna, frustrated sighed then smirked. She moved closer to Spencer.

"To-By" Hanna said whispering near her ear. Spencer's eyes perked up with excitement.

"What? Oh. Hey." Spencer said shifting away from the screen.

"I needed to do something to get you out of the Twilight Saga." Hanna said

"You mean Twilight Zone. I was just looking at places A could have taken Emily from Danby." Spencer said

"Alright Maps, What did you find?" Hanna said curiously

"Now Danby is here and it A was going in this direction, it would be headed toward the large fields out of town." Spencer said

"Why does that look so familiar?" Hanna said

"Ali had mentioned it before that summer. I wonder if she ever went there." Spencer said intrigued

A sudden rattling of the door startled the girls. Spencer hopped of the chair as the girls eased their ways to the door. Frantic knocking sent chills through girls.

"Who is it?"- Hanna said in a normal voice

"Hanna. You don't asking who it is." Spencer whispered

"Guys, it's me Emily." She said

The girls relieved opened the door. Emily slightly on edge walked inside.

"You scared us Em. What is going on? Sit down" Spencer said

"I can't sit. I don't know what happened. It went so fast." Emily said

"Is it A?" Hanna said concerned

"No it's Maya." Emily confessed

Meanwhile, Aria skipped up the steps of the apartment complex. She walked up to the door and knocked gently. She bounced as she waited for the door to open. Shortly after a clicking sound of the lock, the door opened.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Maya said

"This tends to be a recurring thing for us. Can I come in?" Aria said smiling

"Sure." Maya said smiling while shaking her head

Aria walked in and sunk into the couch.

"So, tell me what is going on." Aria said coyly

"What are you talking about?" Maya said reluctantly

"Well there is a rumor going around school about a pool." Aria said smirking

"Oh that. I'm glad we made Rosewood's latest gossip." Maya said sarcastically

"Well I rather hear from the source and I want every detail." Aria said giggling

"All of it? Well you don't want to know every little detail." Maya said chuckling

"Yes. All of it. We are girls here. You can tell me." Aria said

"Alright." Maya said sighing

_Maya walked into the swimming room as she watched Emily swim down the lane. She placed her book bag on the stand as she waited for Emily. Emily finished her lap and climbed out of the pool. She sighed frustrated as she looked at her time. She noticed Maya standing in the stands and walked over to her._

"_Hey. I thought I'd never see you in your bathing suit." Maya grinned _

"_Well today is your lucky day. What are you doing here?" Emily said_

"_I figured this would be the only time we would have to work on anything together." Maya said. _

"_Just give me a moment. Ever since Danby, I can't seem to get my times down." Emily said stretching her arms_

"_Maybe you're just stressing out too much. Have you taken a break yet?" Maya said concerned_

"_I'm fine. I just need to keep up with my training." Emily said_

"_Maybe you just need a challenge?" Maya said mischievous _

"_What do you mean?" Emily said confused_

"_Do you have a spare swimming cap thing?" Maya said_

"_I do. Wait. You want to swim against me?" Emily said chuckling_

"_I'm no Michael Phelps but I lived at the beach." Maya said humbly_

"_That's different then swims meets. There is more pressure." Emily said_

"_Afraid I will beat you?" Maya said smirking_

"_Huh. We will see about that." Emily said _

_Emily grabbed the extra cap from her bag and handed it to Maya._

"_How are you going to swim in your clothes? I don't have a swimming suit for you." Emily chuckled_

"_I see you are finding ways for me not to do this but I am." Maya said while she pulled her shirt off revealing her bra. Emily gazed briefly at her body as she noticed her necklace falling into the crevice of her chest._

"_What?" Maya said smirking _

"_No-Nothing." Emily said _

"_Alright I am ready for this." Maya said confidently_

"_All in your jean shorts, a bra and a cap." Emily laughed_

"_Yes. It may not be the formal swim wear but it's not like I'm wearing anything under these shorts." Maya said seductively smirking _

"_Ahem. I could see that being a good reason or are you just throwing me off?" Emily asked flirting_

"_I guess you will have to find out." Maya said smiling while walking toward the diving board._

_Emily grinned furiously then bit her lip as she quickly followed Maya toward the diving boards._

"_You ready?" Maya said_

_To win. Of course" Emily said adamantly _

"_Don't worry. I will give you a head start a few meters." Maya said _

"_Oh you are funny." Emily said_

"_Alright in 3,2,1." Maya said_

_The girls dived deep into the water before climbing their way up toward the surface. They rapidly started increasing their strokes trying to break from one another. Maya slowly started to pull away from Emily increasing her distance from her. Emily noticing she was behind as she inhaled a big breath then dug her arms deeper into the water kicking harder. She began to shorten the distance from Maya inching her way. They were close to the edge of the pool. Emily passed Maya as she flipped over touching the wall. She backstroked her way back toward the other side of the pool. She noticed her distance grew and she smiled as she increased her pace toward the wall. Seeing the end, she slowed down and touched the pool wall. She gathered her breath her breath as she waited for Maya to finish. Maya finally touched the wall. She gasped for air as she tried to slow her heart rate. _

"_Smoking is not helpful when swimming this hard." Maya said still trying to center her breathing_

"_Sounds like an excuse to me." Emily said teasing_

"_Give me a few months. I will beat you," Maya said still gathering her breath_

"_Sure. You actually were pretty good; you could have joined the team." Emily said_

"_I don't think me smoking weed daily would help me stay on the team. Besides I'm not much of a jock person." Maya said chuckling_

"_Very true, you are right. I needed this." Emily said relieved _

"_You're welcome and to think that I was not helping." Maya said teasing_

"_Well I knew I was going to win." Emily teased back_

"_Oh please, I almost had you." Maya said_

"_You really think that?" Emily said moving closer _

_Maya scoffed at Emily then dove underneath the buoys swimming into Emily's side. She emerged from the water now facing Emily. Maya looked seductively at Emily while pulling off the swimming cap. Her hair flowed down her back. She smiled as she moved closer to Emily._

"_Yes." Maya whispered staring at Emily_

_They stared at each other as the only movement was to keep them afloat. Maya bit her lip as she slowly pulled herself closer to Emily's face. Emily followed Maya's eyes down toward her lips. Maya placed her hand toward Emily's cheek lowering her face down to hers. Emily focused her eyes on Maya's bottom lip then looking up then back down. Maya's lips widen a little as she pressed her lips against Emily's. Emily leaned more in Maya's face as she pressed her lips against Maya's. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and they slowly parted with their heads still together. Emily moved her head from Maya's so she was able to see her face. She smile furtively as Maya's eyes beamed from bliss. Emily smiled then turned into a mischievous grin. Emily pulled Maya closer as they changed positions with Maya's back to wall. Emily then drifted a little away from Maya. Maya confused by Emily's actions she stayed motionless in the water. Emily smirked as she brought herself closer to Maya. Emily lowered herself a little as she laid her lips against Maya's again. She pressed passionately as she slowly backed Maya against the pool wall. Maya moaned slightly as she felt the cool wall on her back. They pulled apart for air for a moment as Emily pressed closer into Maya. Maya hands worked slowly down Emily's side. She was not used to this aggressive Emily. How bold she was: she liked it. In between the breaths of air Maya whispered "Wait we should stop."_

"_What." Emily said through the kisses_

"_We're at school. We could get caught." Maya said breathy_

_Emily stopped as she looked in Maya's eyes_

"_No one is here. We are fine. Do you really want to stop?" Emily said before giving Maya a quick yet passionate kiss_

"_No." Maya said as she focused her attention once again on Emily's lips. They kissed more passionately as Emily pressed Maya further into the wall. Maya's body weakened as her legs were growing tired from keeping afloat._

"_I'm cramping" Maya whispered in Emily's ear. Emily smiled in between the kisses as she moved her hands slowly down Maya's thighs. She slowly raised them as she let them wrap around her torso. Maya was now at equal height as Emily as she wrapped her arms around her. The balance of Maya's body on Emily's swayed them away from the wall. Emily kicked her legs as they were back towards the wall again. Emily rested on hand on the wall and the other on Maya's leg as they continued. A distant noise rang through Maya's ears as her eyes opened. _

"_Wait .Emily. I think I..I hear someone" Maya said whispering _

"Wait so you guys were making out in the pool?" Hanna said

"Yes. It wasn't my brightest idea." Emily said

"Well, getting all hot, heavy and wet in the school pool is genius." Spencer said sarcastically teasing

"That sounded like a bad title for a soft core…" Hanna said before being interrupted

"Hanna." Emily and Spencer said

"What? Just saying." Hanna mumbled

"Can I finish?" Emily said frustrated. Hanna smirked was about to say something then Spencer looked at her scolding. Hanna folded her arms and sat quietly.

"Sorry. Continue please." Spencer said

"_Hard work and complete dedication to the team is what will make you a great Captain Paige. Look at Emily. She is staying extra hours to train after practice. That is dedication."-Coach_

_Paige nodded as she opened the door to the gymnasium. Paige looked into the pool and her eyes widen from shock and rage. Emily and Maya separated from each other as the coach caught a glimpse of them making out._

"_Well there is your dedicated captain. Coach" Paige said in a bitter tone_

"_Fields and St Germain. In my office now!" Coach yelled_

_Maya shook her head as she pulled herself away from Emily and swam to the ladder._

"Oh Busted. So what did Coach say to you?" Hanna said

"Are you benched or suspended?" Spencer added

"She did not say anything too bad. She talked to us individually. All she said was how disappointed she was in me and she won't tell my mom just for me to be more responsible." Emily said

"Sounds like you got off easy." Hanna said

"It's not me I am worried about. It's wondering what Coach said to Maya." Emily said frowning

_Maya stormed out of the office. Slamming the door behind her_

"_Maya what's wrong?" Emily asked concerned_

"_Don't worry about it." Maya said_

"_What did she say to you? Maya you can tell me." Emily pleaded _

"_Just leave me alone. Alright!" Maya said as she stormed away from Emily bumping into Paige_

_Emily watched Maya walk down into the school. Her eyes watered as she wanted to know what was troubling her._

"_You sure pick know how to pick them Emily." Paige said chuckling_

"_Shut up Paige and stay out of my business." Emily said scolding she then walked back into the Coach's office._

"_What did you say to her?" Emily yelled_

"_DO not raise that tone with me Fields. She doesn't know how to respect authority. I said nothing to her." Coach said _

"_Don't lie to me I can read them very well." Emily said_

"_I assumed that since you seem to be the master of it. Aren't you?" Coach said_

_Emily shook her head furiously and walked out of the room _

"Do you want to tell me what she said to you in the office?" Aria asked

"I'd rather not." Maya said frowning

"Maya it's okay you can tell me. Only way you will feel better." Aria said with a small smile

"Ok" Maya said sighing

_Maya walked into the office looking at the trophies around the bookcase._

"_Sit down. Please." Coach said_

"_So what lecture are you going to give me?" Maya said annoyed as she sat down on the chair _

"_I see True North hasn't changed your attitude." Coach said _

"_I will take that as a compliment." Maya said smirking_

"_Look . I am going to give you a warning this time. The pool is not for sexual teen angst. It is for privileged students enough to utilize. This is school Maya. The rate you are going already. I wouldn't be surprised to see your parents but you back. So you can straighten out. Emily is my star swimmer. Before you came and corrupted her with this foolishness, she would not be so distracted. Do yourself and her a favor by keeping a distance." Coach lectured_

_Maya's eyes welled up as her hands were shaking. She stood up and moved closer to the desk almost face to face with the Coach._

"_Say what you want about me but it will change nothing. True North will change nothing. I will always be the person you so selfishly desire. It may be fine for you to hide yourself from society but not me. Neither should Emily. If you truly knew your "Star Pupil", she has become some much more than she was a year ago. Do yourself a favor. When you pull your head from your ass and step out of the cave you crawl in every night, then you can give me advice" Maya said sternly_

_Coach sat stunned as she watched Maya walk out of office slamming the door._

Wow. Maya are you alright now?" Aria said looking into Maya's eyes

"I'm fine now. It's just every time True North is mentioned, memories just come flashing back." Maya said softly

"Whenever you ready to talk about it, I am here Maya." Aria said while rubbing her back

"Thank you Aria but I will deal with it when I am ready. I screwed things up with Emily again. I was so upset and I took it out on her. I couldn't bother telling her." Maya said as tears slowly fell down her cheek

"All you have to do is tell her. She will understand." Aria said soothing

Maya wiped her eyes and nodded. A soft humming sound emerged as the girls look around them

"Oh. It's me." Aria said she read the text on her phone

_SOS-Spencer_

"I have to go. I have family emergency. We will talk later." Aria said smiling

Maya nodded as she moved from the couch. She escorted Aria out to the door and shut it taking a deep breath.

Aria rushed over to Spencer's house to see what was going on. Several minutes later, Aria knocked on Spencer's door. Emily opened the door as Aria rushed in.

"Hey. I got your text. What is going on?" Aria said

"Emil's worried about Maya." Hanna said

"I just talked to her." Aria said

"What did she say?" Emily asked worried

"You guys just need to talk." Aria said

All of a sudden all of the girl's phones started buzzing. All of the girls looked at each other before reaching for their phones.

"Seems like I got a date with one of your lovers. Who may it be?"-A

* * *

><p>Oh i forgot Rate comment please :)<p> 


	10. Three's A Crowd, Four's A Party

Hello again. Thanks for all the reviews. :) Okay so it took me awhile but I made this chapter a little longer. Now i will be adding an A storyline in this but it will make sense. I also will go more in depth with Maya's journey in TN. Can't say too much more to come but please leave comments and don't forget to rate. :)

A/N I do not own anything it all belongs to Sara, ABC Family and the writers on the show. ( Including me ;) jk)

* * *

><p>The girls looked up at each other in shock and fear. Emily slouched into the couch as Spencer began to pace between the living and dining room area.<p>

"Great. Not like I needed anything more to deal with right now." Emily said clutching her phone

"Technically you guys are not together so I think you are clear of this one Em." Hanna said comforting

"A could still go after Maya." Aria said after mouthing No to Hanna

"I don't want A anywhere near Maya. I just go her back into my life." Emily said pouting

"Neither do we want this for any of guys. This is why we need to know when this will take place." Spencer said

"How will we? A never gave a time or day. It could be any day." Aria said

"Or it's happening now." Hanna said

"We need to keep track of where they go for the next few days." Spencer said reassuring

"So we are spying on Maya and your boyfriends?" Emily said

"That shouldn't be so hard." Aria said sarcastically

"Isn't Toby practically sleeping with the enemy? He could be having with dinner with Jenna? "Hanna said

Spencer glared at Hanna then rolled her eyes

"We are not even sure Jenna is A. "Aria said

"Besides Toby avoids Jenna at all cost." Spencer said

"Guys, A is not going to make it that easy for us." Emily said

A buzzing sound emerged from Emily's hand.

"It's my mom. She wants me to come home asap." Emily said

"Here's the plan. We call and check up on where they are going. Then follow them where they go from there. We will then rendezvous back here." Spencer said

"You go it GI Jane." Hanna said saluting

"I can't. I am still on curfew from Danby." Emily said

"I will keep an eye on Maya, Em." Aria said smiling

"Thanks. Just text me with any new updates. Bye" Emily said

"Bye Emily." The girls said in unison

Emily rushed back home wondering if the coach spilled about what happened with Maya in the pool. She feared she would never let it go.

"Mom, I'm home!" Emily said yelling as she closed the front door behind her.

"Emily, I said for you to be home right after your practice." Pam said walking up to Emily

"Coach had me stay later and then Spencer called me to …" Emily said trailing

"I don't care. Just come home when I tell you to." Pam said sternly

Emily's hummed through her bag. She swiftly pulled out her phone to read the text

"_Sorry about the outburst. We need to talk."-Maya_

"Who's that?" Pam said

"it's nothing just Hanna." Emily said while replying back to Maya

"_Can't. On lockdown at home now." -Emily_

"I think tonight we will have a family dinner night. No outside distractions. I think you need to separate yourself from your phone." Pam said as she reached her hand out.

"But Mom." Emily whined

"Hand it over. The path you walk in will be blinded by you inability to be away from your phone." Pam said

Emily gave a frustrated sighed then dropped her phone in her hand

"It can't be family night if Dad is not here." Emily said

"He is always with us. He is just physically not here but in Texas." Pam said

The house phone rang

"I'll get it." Emily said as she walked over to the phone

"Hello." Emily said

"Is this the home of the sexy swimmer or did I get the wrong number? "Maya said sarcastically

"Maya, why are you calling me on my house phone?" Emily said whispering as she moved away from her mother's sight

"We need to talk about what happened during and after the pool." Maya said

"I know we have to but I can't talk my mom wants to have some mother-daughter bonding dinner." Emily said moving toward the stairs

"I don't want to interrupt that special moment." Maya chuckled

"It's not funny" Emily said whispering

"Who is that on the phone Emily?" Pam shouted from the kitchen

"It's Paige. She wanted to talk about the meet coming up." Emily constructed quickly

"Oh okay, Tell her I said Hi." Pam said

"Yeah I will." Em said as she went up the stairs into her room

"Maya are you still there?" Emily asked

"Who? I'm Paige remember." Maya said

"It was all I could think of without her freaking out." Emily said

"So I see Paige is Pam's favorite girl for you." Maya said

"She didn't know about Paige." Emily said

"Oh. A secret. " Maya said

"Let's not start this. What are you doing this weekend?" Emily said

"Not sure what else I am doing besides work and my Saturday meeting." Maya said

"Good." Emily said relieved

"What? Are you checking in on me?" Maya said curiously

"No it is not that." Emily said

"Emily! I need your help!" Pam shouted

"I'll be there soon!" Emily shouted

"I have to go but we will talk later. Bye" Emily said

"Bye." Maya said sighing

Emily rushed down the stairs into the kitchen

"Could you help by chopping the peppers? I need it for the steak. "Pam said

Emily nodded and walked over to the sink to wash her hands

"So I haven't heard you talk to Paige in a while. How is she? "Pam said curiously

"She is fine. Just getting amped up about the next meet. There's going to be a lot of scouts there." Emily said

"Oh that's good anything but Danby. They have no discipline at that school." Pam said

Emily nodded as she continued to chop the vegetables

"Isn't this nice? You and I making dinner together again. Almost like when you were a little girl." Pam said

Emily gave a small smile then turned back to what she was doing.

"You have been quiet. What is wrong?" Pam asked

"I had a long practice. I think I need to lie down." Emily said

"Sure. Go ahead." Pam said with apprehension

Hanna opened the fridge door grabbing water off the shelf while waiting for Caleb to answer his phone.

"Hello Lovely." Caleb said

"Hello my prince. What are you doing?" Hanna said

"Besides filling my head with thoughts of your beauty, I'm just running some errands for my mom." Caleb said

"How can you manage to do that and think like that?" Hanna asked

"I'm quite the multi-tasker. Anything special you are doing tonight?" Caleb asked

"No just staying home. Mona bailed on me tonight for Noel again." Hanna said

"You can't blame her for having a boyfriend. Listen I have to go. Mom's on the other line. Goodnight princess." Caleb said

"Bye." Hanna said frowning placing her bottle in the trash

Maya walked with the dirty plates from the table and threw the food into the trash

"Just one more table to clear and I'm done for the night." Maya said relieved

"Lucky you I still have a few more hours to go" Co-worker said

A familiar pre dominate laugh echoed in Maya's ears. Maya stood frozen as she recollected the last time she heard it

"_Come on. Just this one time come with me. I promise it's safe." The girl whispered_

"_I have a feeling we shouldn't. You know what will happen if they…" Maya whispered_

"_Don't be such a wuss." The girl laughed "Cover for me then" she continued to say_

"Maya!" Co- worker said

Maya soon snapped out of her thoughts. Still Shaken by the memory.

"Sorry. I'm tired and there a lot of things I didn't finish for school." Maya said

"Sure you are alright walking home?" Co-worker asked concerned

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine just needing fresh air. Cover the last table for me?" Maya pleaded

"Go on and get of here. I will" Co- worker said shaking her head

Maya smiled then turned to survey the room. Her wandering came to a stop as she found the girl who was laughing. "It wasn't her" Maya whispered then gathered her things and headed out the door. Walking down the dimly lit street, Maya's mind wandered to that girl. Unknowingly crossing the street while in thought a car was heading toward her direction. She looked up as the beams of light encased her.

Hanna slammed Spencer's door as she rushed to her the other girl's findings. Spencer placed Emily on speaker as all the girls were here.

"So what do we got so far?" Hanna said

"Toby has been working with Jason all day on the house and then on his truck. Nothing else." Spencer said

"Ezra had some late classes and then a group study. He is meeting me later for dinner." Aria said

"Maya called me and said she was just working tonight. She is just staying home for the night." Emily said

"Caleb is doing errands for his mother Oh and he is thinking of me." Hanna said smiling

"That was important to add Hanna." Spencer said sarcastically

"So what do we do now?" Emily asked

"I have no idea. Unless they are lying, A may be playing with us again." Aria said

"I have a dinner date with my mom so let me know anything new." Emily said

"Enjoy." Spencer said

Emily hanged up the phone and dragged herself of the bed. She walked down the stairs and noticed a brunette talking to her mom.

"I didn't know we were having guests tonight." Emily said as her voiced trailed into shock as the girl turned around

"Hello Emily." Paige said smiling

"Hi." Emily said emotionless

"I figured since you seemed happy after that phone call with Paige, so I invited her." Pam said proudly

"Oh right." Emily said awkwardly smiling realizing she didn't know it was Maya she was really talking to.

"We had such a great conversation I am surprised I forgot it." Paige said smirking at Emily

"It must not have been important." Emily said giving her a stern look

"You girls catch up, I have to finish setting the table." Pam said excited as she moved into the dining room

"What are you doing here?" Emily said whispered angrily

"Enjoying the great company of the Fields. Besides we do have catching up to do. I mean after the pool fiasco, I wonder if your Mom knows" Paige said smirking

"If you say anything I will…" Emily threatened.

"Hurt me? Now. Now. No need to get ugly. I'm considering your captain position. I think it suits me better. Don't you think?" Paige said smiling as she walked to the dining area

Emily glared at her as she knew it was going to be a long night. A light knocking at the door was just what she needed, another person coming.

"You invited more people?" Emily said

"No just Paige. Who is at the door?" Pam said as she headed to the front door, Emily walked over with her as she opened the door. Both of their faces were a mixture of shock and slight delight.

"Maya?" Pam said as if she seen a ghost

"Dad?" Emily said excited yet in disbelief

"Let's call it a dinner party now." Paige said

"I thought you weren't coming back for another few weeks." Emily said as she hugged her dad

"I figured I would surprise my girls." Mr. Fields said

"Hey Emily." Maya said smiling

"Maya. I'm glad you're here." Emily said smiling while grabbing Maya's hand

"I guess we can have our talk. " Maya said smiling

"How did you guys meet up?" Pam asked curiously

"We kind of bumped into each other."

"Amazing how she always bumps into people." Paige said snidely

"Oh Honey. I don't know if you met her but this is Paige." Pam said

"I think we have. Good evening Paige." Mr. Fields said

"Hello Sir." Paige said

"Maya this is a shock to see you." Pam said

"Really? I thought you would be dying to see me again." Maya said sarcastically

"Well Maya this is Paige. Not sure if you met before." Pam said

"Trying to remember. Wait. I know. You are the girl who tried to drown Emily or I am thinking of another psycho." Maya said

"Excuse me?" Mr. Fields said

"It was an accident." Paige said

"Not what I heard." Maya said

"I'm starving. Let's eat." Emily said diffusing the tension

"This is overwhelming. I didn't plan on food for this many people." Pam said

"We will eat whatever you have. Just thankful to be with my girls" Mr. Fields said proudly

"Both of you need to behave." Emily said sternly as she walked with her dad into the dining area

They both looked at each other and Maya followed after Emily.

"I want to know all what I missed." Mr. Fields said

"I have a huge meet coming up with bigger sponsors coming up this week." Emily said

"That is great Emily. Have plenty more options besides Danby." Mr. Fields said

"Well Emily is not going to Danby. We found out they are not suited for abilities." Pam said while placing the food on the table.

"Well there is always another school. Dear this looks delicious." Mr. Fields said smiling at his wife

"Thank you. Emily and I made dinner tonight like old times." Pam said smiling

"Oh I'm glad to see you guys doing things together again." Mr. Fields said

"Me too. Oh Paige have you had your eyes on some school?" Pam asked

"I'm still waiting for some good offers. Emily's giving me some competition." Paige said smirking

"Nothing like a little friendly rivalry. Right Emily?" Pam asked

"Definitely." Emily said distantly

"Do you want some of the steak? Paige?" Mr. Fields asked passing the plate near her.

"No thank you. I am watching my carbs this late at night. It's my training ritual." Paige chuckled

"I'm surprised. " Maya said

"Why do you think that? Maya?" Paige said annoyed

"Yes. Why do you think that?" Pam asked

" I always thought swimmers eat alot since the training is intense. " Maya said

"True but I tend to be picky about what I eat. Going the healthier route is better." Paige said

"I see. I would have pictured you being E.O.E. " Maya said

"What is E.O.E?" Paige said

"An equal opportunity eater. Whatever you see even if it's not yours, you have to have it. Almost like a vulture." Maya said nodding and smiling

"Ahem" Emily said staring at Maya.

"Omnivore is the word for that." Mr. Fields added

"Yes. Thank you Papa Fields." Maya said

"You know before you mother became this health freak she was this E.O.E you are talking about. Whatever was in front of her face she didn't care. She would eat it." Mr. Fields said

"Dad." Emily said as she scratched her head.

"That was a long time ago back when I was careless." Pam said

"That was the girl I fell in love with." Dad said looking at his wife

"I didn't know you had it in you Pam. I'm shocked." Maya said chuckling

"There is more you do not know about my little rebel." Mr., Fields said smiling while finishing his plate

"Oh do tell more." Maya asked as she looked on smiling at Pam then back at Emily

That's enough for tonight." Pam said as she cleared throat

"I agree." Emily said looking sternly at Maya

"I learned how similar Paige and Pam are like two peas in a pod." Maya said

"Exactly it's nuts. Wait I will call it P-nuts" Mr. Fields chuckled'

"Yes Sir." Maya added as the continued to laugh

"I don't get it." Paige said obliviously

"So when did you get back from True North?" Pam asked trying to switch the topic

"About two weeks." Maya said as her expression turned solemn

"How was it? I hear it's Shocking at first." Paige said with a slight smile

"Yeah it is." Maya said

"It's a top camp in the country. You must of learned a lot there." Pam said placing her napkin on the plate

"That is what my dad says. He has been on the board for the past twenty years." Paige said

"I didn't know that." Emily said concerned

"Yeah we all are learning something new. Excuse me. I need some air." Maya said as she walked away from the table

"Is this what she always does?" Paige smirked

"For once can you keep your comments to yourself?" Emily said as she followed Maya outside

"That concludes dinner." Mr. Fields said looking at his wife

Maya steps outside and takes a deep breath. She hears the door open and notice Emily walk toward her.

"Hey." Emily said

"Hey." Maya said as she sat on the edge of the stairs

"What happened back there at dinner?" Emily asked

"I'm just tired." Maya said

"Of My mom, Paige or what happened in coach's office?" Emily asked

"I didn't know that True North was stimulating talk." Maya said as looked out into the street.

"Is that what she talking to you in the office about?" Emily asked looking at Maya

"Something like that. I don't want to relieve the memories." Maya said somberly

"What did they do to you?" Emily asked concerned

"What happened opens up a lot of things you don't know about me." Maya said looking back at Emily

"Maya I want to know. I want you to be able to tell me. I am not going to run away." Emily said pulling Maya's hand into hers

"I do want to be able to tell you." Maya said quietly

"I don't want you feeling like this alone. I love you Maya." Emily said tearing while smiling

Maya's eye ducts filled as she looked at Emily.

"I love you too" Maya said smiling Emily leaned in as she kissed Maya. Maya cupped her hands under chin as they rested their foreheads together.

Meanwhile Hanna's phone started humming on her end table. She reached for it hoping it was Caleb.

"_I never noticed how soft Caleb hair was till our date." -A_

* * *

><p><em>Oh there is an inside joke. I wonder if you know what it is. If not then I suck I know. Lol<br>_


	11. Parental Advice

___Hello All! :) Sorry its been so long but I was mapping out how I will carry this story along. Now It is a filler but it carries great clues. Also there will be much more Emily and Maya in the next chapter. Don't forget to rate , comment, fav. I like hearing responses.  
><em>

_A/N I do not own these characters but the ideas are mine ;). All belongs to ABC Family and the writers.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Now I know all you boys and girls are wondering why are you here? Filled with anger and upset at your parents for sending you here. Whatever you did was not wrong or their own faults. Hate to break it to you but it is all you! True North is the start to renew you and become the best person you can be. This is more stories behind you and this is where it all will begin! Welcome to True North!<em>

_A horn bellowed around them _

Maya awoke out of her dream to realize the horn was just her alarm. She gathered her breathe as she hit the clock off the stand.

Meanwhile Emily ran down near the center where the girls were meeting.

"What's going on?" Emily said labored breathing

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Aria said

"Only way I would get out of my house. My morning jogs for swim meet." Emily said

"I think A was with Caleb last night." Hanna said solemnly

"Why do you think that?" Emily said

"A sent her a text." Spencer said

"Did you call him?" Aria said

"I did. No answer. He said he was with his mom. So I called her and she hasn't seen him in a week." Hanna said

"Why would Caleb lie?" Emily questioned

"I don't speak hot guy. All I know is that A could be hooking up with Caleb." Hanna said

"First kidnapping, drugging Em now stealing boyfriends, what's next?" Aria said

"We end this before this gets any worse." Spencer said sternly

"Like it did Ali." Emily said

"We can't let that happen again." Aria said

All of a sudden their phones buzzed at the same time.

"_It's only the beginning. Bitches"- A_

Pam walked onto the porch where Wayne was and sat on his lap.

"It's been awhile since we did this. Just sit here in peace." Pam said

"These days are scarce. I wish it would stay like this." Wayne said as her turned to look to his wife

"Our whole family together once again." Pam said smiling

"In one way or another we are always together." Wayne said smiling

"Emily's growing up so fast. She doesn't want my help anymore." Pam said softly

"She has to face her hardships on her own. She knows we will always be there to support her." Wayne said

"I know. It's just that since Maya..." Pam said

"You've got to let it go Pam. You cannot blame Maya for everything." Wayne said sternly

"Maya has been trouble and she has been leading Emily down her path." Pam said

"What path Pam? Your parents said the same thing about me when we were kids." Wayne asked

"My parents were over controlling and didn't see me dating anyone who didn't live by their same rules." Pam said

"You still married me regardless what your parents thought. Your parents hated me." Wayne said chuckling

"They didn't see the Wayne I loved Even though you were a bad boy and all. I never regretted marrying you." Pam said teasing

"You are doing the same thing your parents did right now with Em." Wayne said

"I'm protecting my daughter. She is still living her life much freely than mine." Pam said

"She doesn't need protecting. She needs accepting." Wayne said sternly

"What am I supposed to do Wayne? Just let her go?" Pam said

"Let her live her life. If it's with Maya then so be it. I never seen her eyes light up the same way she sees me when I come home to anyone else. Maya makes her happy." Wayne said

" Of course I'm happy when Emily is but…" Pam said

"That is all you need." Wayne said whispered smiling

She nodded and sighed as she looked beyond the porch

"Listen here woman. I'm your Maya and I'm not going anywhere" Wayne said smiling while hugging her tight, kissing her on her cheek.

Hanna walked into the kitchen as she noticed her mom going through the mail

"Hey Mom."

"Hi. You were out early this morning." Ms. Marin said

"Just meeting up with the girls." Hanna said

"Caleb had stopped by wondering where you were." Ms. Marin said

"He did?" Hanna said quietly

"Is everything alright with you two?" Ms. Marin said

"I get the feeling he is hiding something from me." Hanna said

"Teenage boys don't let you in everything that goes on in their brains right away. Tell him how you feel. He'll open up to you." Ms. Marin said

The doorbell ringed as they both look at each other wondering who it is. Hanna reluctantly walked to the door hoping it was Caleb. To her surprise it was Mona

"I got your text. We got some snooping to do. Hello Ms. Marin." Mona said as she rushed into the room

"Hello Mona. I think I will leave you two alone. Hanna, remember what I said." Ms. Marin said as she walked out the door.

"So I need a full play by play." Mona said

"My mom just said Caleb was here not too long ago. I should just call him." Hanna said

"Give me your phone. I can retrieve his location using this app I have." Mona said

"Since when did you become Ms. Inspector Gadget?" Hanna said curiously

"I had to keep myself busy while you were away. I just have to enter his number in here then wait a moment. Found him!" Mona said cheerfully

"That was fast." Hanna said

"We have to go before he moves again. We need some clothes as well." Mona said as she grabbed Hanna by the hand walking out the door.

The meeting ended as Maya made her way out the door. Contributing when she needed felt it was a waste of time. There were other things that concerned her. What she kept dreaming of each night or the thoughts that emerged in the day. She found the closest bench and sat down watching traffic go by.

"Hello Maya! It is a pleasure to bump into you again." Mr. Fields said smiling

"Hi. Mr. Fields. This time it is not behind a three ton truck." Maya said

"This is less impactful." Mr. Fields laughed "How are you Maya?" he continued on to say

"Good. I couldn't be any better." Maya said with sarcastic apprehension

"Let me tell you a story." Mr. Fields said sitting down

"Is this one of your lectures?" Maya said

"It's about a friend of mine. His name was Tommy and he was a part of my tour group when I was out in Afghanistan. Let me tell you he was a wild one. Very good soldier and knew how to cheer others up. One day we were monitoring suspicious activity in this area. As we walked down the street, an explosion from behind sent men flying and I mean flying. Three men were killed that day including one of his best friends. Ever since that day Tommy was never the same. Coming back home, he tried to mask his pain by laughing it off and drinking." Mr. Fields said

"What happened to him?" Maya said curiously

"He went insane. He lost his family and friends. He lives over on that corner. I visit him whenever I'm home." Mr. Fields said

"The guy that yells duck every time you walk by? Wow. Terrible to feel that lost." Maya said

"Very this brings me to my point. When you mask or hide your true feelings even if it's painful you lose sight of the good around you. Being unable to face those fears and memories, you slowly start to slip away." Mr. Wayne said

"How would you deal with reliving the pain repeatedly?" Maya said solemnly

"The difference is taking it in a different perspective. You can't change the past but you can't let it control your presence." Mr. Wayne said

"How would you know where to begin?" Maya asked

"Where you feel you need to begin." Mr. Fields said he placed his hand on Maya's shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"It's getting late and I have planned a romantic dinner with Emily's mother. I should get going. If you need anything Maya let me know." Mr. Fields said smiling

"I will. Thank you Mr. Fields." Maya said grinning

"Call me Wayne." Mr. Fields said before walking away

As the sky darkened and small clouds formed in the sky, Mona and Hanna pulled up behind a small tree near Caleb's known location.

"What are you doing?" Mona said

"My mask is too big." Hanna said frustrated

"Let me fix it. Come here." Mona said as she pulled the mask to fit Hanna's face

"Thanks. Who knew Gucci carried great spy clothes?" Hanna said

"The logo label says it all, Great Cover. Caleb should be near here so we need to hide near those bushes over there." Mona whispered as she crept to the bushes

"How long do we have to wait? I mean I could call Caleb." Hanna said

"No. He will lie. They all do. He will come." Mona said in a monotonous tone

"I think you found your calling." Hanna said

"Which is?" Mona said

"Boyfriend spying." Hanna said laughing

"It's a new hobby. Wait I hear something." Mona said

"Ughh there are a ton of bugs crawling up my naughty parts. I have to get up" Hanna said as she standing up from the bushes taking off her ski mask

'Sit down." Mona said agitated

"What are you guys doing?" Spencer said laughing while holding Toby's hand

"That was a fail." Hanna said taking off her gloves

"Trying to find where Caleb's been hiding from Hanna?" Mona said

"I thought you were going to call Caleb again?" Spencer said

"I was but…" Hanna said trailing

"You listened to Thelma didn't you Louise?" Toby said

"Nice one babe." Spencer said smiling at Toby

"Why don't you take Scooby over there and leave us alone!" Mona said

"Hanna? Guys what is going on? I was looking for you everywhere." Caleb said looking at Hanna

"On that note seems like we solved the mystery Scooby. I guess it's time for us to go home in the mystery truck." Spencer said smiling

"R'Okay Rhelma." Toby said as they laughed walking away

"Someone want to explain to me what is going on?" Caleb asked

Hanna laughed nervously as she looked at Caleb.

Meanwhile Maya found herself laying on the couch thinking about what Wayne had told her. A slight repetition of knocks interrupted her thoughts. Figuring it was Aria she slowly emerged from her couch and walked to the door.

"You know you have to stop popping up unannounced A-…" Maya said realizing who was at the door.

"She comes around that often? Hello Maya." Emily said smiling

"Hi. Yes she does." Maya said giggling

"Can I come in?" Emily said smiling

"Yes Su-sure come in." Maya said

"Nice little apartment you have. I didn't really get to take it all in since I wasn't alert then." Emily said walking around the living room

"Thanks. Yes at least you only got to see one of the better parts of the apartment." Maya said laughing

"That is true. It must be nice living on your own." Emily said plucking her guitar

"It has its perks. Downs would be bills, working long hours and more responsibilities." Maya said walking towards Emily

"Doesn't sound so easy." Emily said

"Is there something you want to ask me besides my interior planning?" Maya said curiously

"We haven't talked about what happened in the pool." Emily said

"There isn't a lot that was said more than what we were doing." Maya said chuckling

"I'm just confused as to where we stand and where we go from there." Emily said

"Well my bed is in the other room or do you prefer the couch?" Maya said grinning

"I'm serious Maya. It all happened so quickly and then coach found us. I was wondering if it was…" Emily said

"A mistake?" Maya questioned

"No. It felt more right than anything right now. There are a lot of things we need to get through but I want to get through it being with you." Emily said

"Given all the drama and separation, I never stopped wanting to be with you. I was waiting for to come back to me." Maya said smiling as she intertwined her hands with Emily. Emily tearfully smiled as she lowered herself to place a soft kiss on Maya's lips a loud bellowing horn echoed through the room. Emily sighed frustrated as she pulled away from Maya.

"I have to go. Mom is waiting for me outside." Emily said softly

"Right now? I though her and Wayne are having a romantic dinner?" Maya said frustrated

"Did you talk to my dad? Well plans had to be rain checked and now Mom is taking me on our original Mother/Daughter dinner." Emily said

"Perfect. I guess I will see you at school." Maya said sarcastically

"Yes. Talk to you then or if you want to call…." Emily said smirking as she walked out the door.

"I think I have your number." Maya said

"Bye. Maya." Emily said before giving a quick kiss.

The next day at school came quickly. Maya walked into the office for her usual scheduled counseling

"I'm here. Ready for another opening session." Maya said sarcastically

The chair turned around revealing someone Maya has not seen before

"Hello Maya." The lady said

"You're new. What happened to Counselor Raine?" Maya said

"She felt that she wasn't able to reach you and to give someone else a try." The lady said

"Depends on if I can trust you or not. I'm not use to you." Maya said sternly

"I have all the time in the world. I'm trying to help you. Oh I forgot to tell you my name is Doctor Sullivan." The lady said


	12. An UnrAveling Truth

Hi guys :) Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. School is more demanding and I needed time to create this chapter. Oh in the previous chapter, I used a line from Thelma and Louise so I avoid someone saying I took the line. :p I will also be posting the next one relatively soon. I just wanted to this one out to you all. Anyways Rate, Review and subscribe. :)

A/N I do not own any of these characters. Belongs to Sara, ABC Family and the writers of the show. (Ideas is mine as always :P)

* * *

><p>Several students were placing the banners up for the swim meet. The girls walked up the sign and down the hall to an outside hallway.<p>

"So how did it go with Caleb?" Aria asked

"Not good. He still won't tell me where he went and he thinks I'm paranoid." Hanna said

"What do you think he is hiding? Could he have been with A?" Emily asked

"Maybe. After Operation spy guy blew up in my face, I can't follow him again." Hanna said

The girl's concentration shifted to the sharp tapping noises suddenly approaching them.

"Jenna." Spencer said sternly

The girls stood quietly as she walked in between them. Jenna stopped and smiled.

"Did I interrupt something? Don't stop on my accord." Jenna said

"We don't want it falling on blind ears." Hanna said

"Why don't you continue walking Jenna before I escort you in the proper direction." Spencer said

"Spencer you amuse me every time you try to be intimidating. Good luck on the meet Emily." Jenna said as she smirked walked away from the girls bumping into Aria. Aria glanced at her scornfully as the girls watched Jenna as the sounds of her cane became muted.

"I don't know who I hate more A or Jenna?" Spencer said

"A and Jenna could be the same person." Emily said

"She is such a termagant." Hanna said while folding her arms shaking her head.

The girls look at her puzzled.

"It means bitch. I'm utilizing my SAT vocab." Hanna said reassuring

"I'm proud." Spencer said smirking

"We all can talk about this later in a more appropriate setting." Aria said

The girls nodded in agreement and went in different directions.

Maya remained reserved as Dr. Sullivan introduced herself to her.

"Hi." Maya said as she adjusted in her seat

"Now looking over her notes, I noticed a lack of responsiveness. Key issues that need to be addressed pertaining to your home life and True North." Dr. Sullivan said as she clicked the recorder in her drawer

"I said all that I need to say about it." Maya said vaguely

"How about we start all over? Let's just talk." Dr. Sullivan said as she relaxed her pose position brushing the paperwork into the garbage bin.

"About what?" Maya questioned

"Anything. Are you going to the big swim meet later today?" Dr. Sullivan asked

"Yes. My girlfriend Emily is one of the star swimmers in Rosewood." Maya said smiling since it was the first time she said girlfriend amidst coming back from True North.

"I see you are smiling. Emily must be very important to you." Dr. Sullivan said smiling

"She is. We are officially back together again." Maya said proudly

"That's great Maya. What caused the separation?" Dr. Sullivan asked

"True North and other things…." Maya said solemnly

"Have you told Emily about what happened at True North?" Dr. Sullivan asked

"No. Why?" Maya asked defensively

"I wanted to see how big the scope of you hoarding your thoughts. You see Maya, what you experienced at True North is causing a wall from the society they wanted you to be accepted in. If we can expose the hidden truth beneath your issues, it will be a huge step toward mental peace." Dr. Sullivan said

"I was accepted by the one person who mattered. They took her from me." Maya said

"This is why we need to uncover the damage. You can't change the past but you have to let it control your presence." Dr. Sullivan said

Maya sat back in her chair as she remembered those exact words from Mr. Fields. She sighed as this was maybe a sign.

"This is the second time I heard that from an adult." Maya said

"Maybe it's time to put it to good use." Dr. Sullivan said

The bell rang and Dr. Sullivan clicked the recorder off. Maya stood from her chain claiming her bag that was hanging on the side.

"That concludes our session today. I shall see you tomorrow?" Dr. Sullivan asked. Maya nodded her head and exited the room swiftly.

Hanna grabbed a few books out her locker placed the others on the shelf. She closed her locker only to find Caleb right behind it smiling. Hanna seemed a bit startled but elated.

"Don't do that. You scared me." Hanna said

"I was spying on you." Caleb teased

"Ha Ha." Hanna said with a smoldering pout

"I'm sorry." Caleb said

"No more spying for me as long as we are both honest with each other." Hana said

"You have nothing to worry about." Caleb said as he kissed her forehead

"I wouldn't if you would tell me what it is." Hana said

Caleb sighed frustrated "Why can't you let it go? I don't ask you what is going on when one of the girls text you."

"That's different." Hana said

"How?" Caleb asked sternly as he folds his arms

"It just is. Can we not argue about this?" Hana pleaded

"I will see you at the tonight." Caleb said as he walked away Hanna looked on defeated

Emily walked out from the cafeteria as she caught a glimpse of Maya near her locker

"Hey you." Emily said as she walked up towards Maya

"Hi Emily. Nervous about the meet today?" Maya asked as she intertwined her fingers into Emily's

"I'm prepared but I still don't feel ready." Emily said

"I could help you practice again." Maya trailed as she grinned

"Tempting but I need to focus on swimming." Emily said chuckling

"I guess that would be important. Well, the reward still stands after the meet." Maya said as she closed her locker

"What reward?" Emily questioned smiling

"Oh you will have to figure that one out." Maya said smiling as she walked down the hall leaving Emily smiling shaking her head. Maya walked down the hall as she heard a dripping noise from a leaky bubbler. Maya's whole body stalled as she encounters a memory.

_Maya wakes from a daze as she finds herself in a semi dimmed room. She hears the water dripping of the roof sliding in between the logs in the corner of the room. She adjusts herself in the chain where she is confined to making a rather large creaking noise._

Maya shakes her head as she tries to come out of her thoughts. A classroom door slams as she is tossed back into the past.

_The cabin door creaks open the shuts immediately creating a large echoing noise throughout the room. Maya could hear heavy boots as she could slowly make out the man approaching her. He was young maybe mid-twenties with short dark brown hair and a medium build._

"_Let's see here. Maya St. Germain - A Marijuana peddler, inability to respect authority, a liar and a thief." The man said _

"_Sounds about right except I smoke it, I don't sell it." Maya said_

"_Aren't you funny? Well Maya that is quite a lot of sins you got. You stay at True North will be the starting path to atoning your sins." The man said_

"_I'll be singing Kumbaya, holding hands swaying side by side reciting hymns like a good girl." Maya said sarcastically_

"_You know Maya; some things have to be taken seriously around here." The man said as he walked closer to her chair_

"_I understand as long as it gets me out of here quicker." Maya said. He then placed his hand underneath Maya's chin tilting it so he could see her face more._

"_You are such a pretty little liar." He said coaxing as Maya moved her face away from his hand disgusted. He made his way slowly behind as he recited a quote._

"_If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness." The man said (1) "The quicker you understand this faster your time will be here in True North. It's time for the cleansing." He continued on to say as a crackling noise erupted from his hand._

"_Wait what are you doing?" Maya said fearfully_

"_You'll be okay." The man said as he placed jolting device against Maya's shoulders sending her body into shock. Her head tilts back and all she can see is trickling of lights._

"Maya! Maya! Are you okay?" Jason said as he slighting rocked her out of her day scare.

"Sorry. I have a migraine." Maya said as she rubbed her neck slowly recovering from her thoughts.

"I know when you are lying. Tell me." Jason demanded as he looked on concerned

"I had a flash back. I'm fine now." Maya said frustrated

"Maya if you need anything. You know you can call me right?" Jason said looking into her eyes

"Jason, I don't need you pulling the hero complex on me every time. Excuse me while I have a class to get to." Maya said as she removed Jason's arms from her wrist. Jason looked perplexed as she walked away from him.

Meanwhile Spencer was typing away on her laptop looking for locations around the fields A could have taken Emily to. She places the surrounding address in the search engine and something in events pops up.

"Hello there." Spencer said as she increases the size of the ad in the paper.

"First annual Breckenridge Oats festival. Stop by for rides, contests and music. Blah blah blah. This is dated….." Spencer whisper until she paused at the date. She remembered Alison talking to her about going somewhere and leaving that day.

"_Where are you going?" Spencer said as she helped Alison pack some of her clothes_

"_Out of town to visit some boring family members." Alison said as she combed her hair_

"_Family you mean a boy?" Spencer asked_

"_If you have to know, yes he is gorgeous." Alison said as she jumped onto her bed_

"_Does this boy have a name?" Spencer asked intrigued_

"_That is all you get. Any more layers of my secret and I have to kill you." Alison said coldly. Spencer looked at her a bit startled then Alison burst into laughter._

Toby walked behind Spencer covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" Toby said

"Toby. You can't fool me" Spencer said smiling as she removed his hands and looked up smiling at him.

"I wanted to try. What are you looking at?" Toby said as he squatted down near her

"I found an event that happened around the time Alison was alive that she may have went to. Trying to figure out why she would." Spencer said

"Sound like you're onto something." Toby said as he kissed her forehead

"Are you going to support Em at her meet? Hanna and I are saving seats for everyone." Spencer asked

"I really want to but I can't. I have to go out of town for a little while with Jason. Pick up a few materials we need and a job to get us by for money." Toby said

"How long will you be gone?" Spencer asked

"Could be for a couple of weeks but I should be back before the ball." Toby said

"I'm going to miss you." Spencer said meekly as she looked at Toby doe like

"Me too." Toby said as he gripped her hand tighter

Aria walked out into the parking lot surveying the area making sure no one was around. She quickly moved into the car where Ezra was sitting. She smiles at him and the lunges for his lips. Ezra is surprise but kisses her back passionately.

"mmhm I missed you." Aria said as she pulled away from him

"Me too. There has to be a better way to see you more often." Ezra said

"Parents have me on heavy supervision every my little brother is keeping tabs on me." Aria said

"We can't always meet here its too risky." Ezra said

"We will figure it out. Tonight I have an excuse to see you." Aria said as she smiled

Students started to file into the gymnasium as the meet was about to begin. Spencer and Hanna found the perfect seats and saved some for the other girls and Emily's parents. Hanna noticed Em's parents and waved to them in their direction. They made their way up and greeted each one of the girls.

"Great seats! I think I see Emily over there." Wayne said

"I wonder where Maya and Aria is." Hanna question as she looked around

Maya speed walk down the hall toward the opening entrance of gym. She was about to go throughout the doors as the coach stand in front of it.

"This is as far as you are going." The coach said sternly

"I'm not here to argue with you, I just want to watch my girl swim." Maya said frustrated

"Your past actions proved you are a problem." The coach said

"I made out with my now Girlfriend in a pool about a week ago. Are you not going to let it go or are you jealous?" Maya said sternly

"Hey are students still allowed into the meet?" Aria said as she walked up to both Maya and the coach

"Yes you can go in Ms. Montgomery." The coach said extending the door open.

"Just not me." Maya said

"You are not allowed in." The coach said

"She is coming in with me and if you don't like it, I think your behavior can be taken up the school board." Aria said aggressively

The coach snarled and let both of the girls go through.

"Thank you Aria." Maya said

"I got your back St. Germain." Aria said smiling as the girls chuckled. They found the girls and made their way up to their seats.

"You guys finally made it!" Hanna said

"There was a small obstacle we had to get past." Aria said

"Where's Emily?" Maya asked

"Right over there." Wayne said smiling

Maya unraveled her elaborate sign for Emily filled with glitter, high lightened words saying "Go Emily", Team Emily and in bold red Letters "I Love You".

"That's a nicely done poster Maya." Pam said

"Thank you Pam I mean Mrs. Fields. It took me a few hours to get the glitter off me and onto the poster" Maya said giggling

"It's well done. Do you mind me holding it with you when Emily is up?" Pam asked

"Sure." Maya smiled with a slightly confused look. Wayne nodded his head and grinned as Emily turn was finally next. Emily disrobed until she was in just her swimsuit. She walked over the diving board. She stretched her joints as she looked into the crowds to see Maya and her mother holding up a sign. She grinned furiously as she took a deep breath. Her demeanor relaxed as she steps onto the diving board. She steps onto the end of the board as she waits for the shot to go. In a matter of seconds the ringing of the gun echoed through her ears as she dived into the water. Everyone cheers become muted noise underneath the water as she pushed herself as far as she can before going up for air. She gasp as she began her as her arms quickly entering and exiting the water.

"Whoooo Go Emillly!" Pam bellowed as she jumped on the bench.

"I forgot bring earplugs to this." Hanna said as she blocked her ears with the foam fingers she has.

Emily turned and found herself in the leading four heading toward the end. She dig deeper and increase the pace of her strokes as she searched for the wall. Seeing it become closer and closer she extended her fingers just in time. She emerged from the water breathing heavy as she wiped her face looking for the score. She smiled as she noticed her name first. Cheers roared from the stands as she looks around receiving congratulations from her competitors.

"That is my girl!" both Maya and Mr. Fields Yelled as they looked at each other.

"Yes! Emily! Whooo! You Did it" Mrs. Fields continued to scream dramatically out almost in tears.

"Out of all the moms in Rosewood, we are fortunate to have the loudest mom scream in my ears." Hanna whispered

"Sorry. I can't hear you." Spencer yelled

"Nevermind." Hanna mumbled

The meet was coming to an end and they exited the gym before it got too crazy. Emily made her way out of the gym into the meeting area where her family and friends are.

"I'm so proud of you." Aria said

"You did so well, I can't hear out of one of my ears." Hanna said

"Amazing job Em." Spencer said

"Thank you guys." Emily said as she hugged them all

"Congrats Emily." Maya said as she walked up toward Emily. The girls stepped aside so they could talk

"Thank you. I noticed you and my mom holding a very cute poster." Emily said smiling

"We were and I knew you would like that. Well I guess you get your reward tonight." Maya said flirting

"I can't wait to see it." Emily said as she pulled Maya closer and kissed her gently.

"It may involve some of that. I hate to leave now but I'll see you tonight." Maya said soothing she let Emily's hand go. Emily frowned a little but smiled as she waits for what Maya has kept from her all day. Maya walked out of the room and smiled as she was creating plans in her head for Emily's celebration. Maya's phone buzzed as she rustled through her bag to find her phone. Once she finds it she noticed it's a text from an unknown sender. She curiously opened it as she read its contents.

"_Some secrets are better kept a secret."-A_

* * *

><p><em>(1): In reference to the bible John 1:9 . I usually wouldn't write in any biblical notations but I was watching a show heard it and it clicked with what I am going for.<br>_


	13. Get A Clue

So So Sorry for the long delay for this update. I have been experiencing the worst writer's block for the past couple months. I hope everyone had a good holiday. It's a little better now so I wrote a little chapter for you all. It is very angst-y with a little cliff hanger so take heed. lol

**For those who asked me specific comments or messages here are my responses. If not just skip ahead through the mini rant/explanation. lol**

Also in response to a few comments and messages. 1. This story has yet to venture off its original path. It's called Roads for a reason. It take different turns but it doesn't forget it's original route. Also, I have let numerous little clues in all my chapters. You just have to read into them. :) 2. I appreciate the constructive criticism in regards to my writing but please be respectful. I understand pet peeves but not everyone is grammatically gifted. I'm working on it and if you would like to be my beta then I will be more than happy. :) 3. I haven't really watched the newer season of PLL so I can only go off of spoilers but I have my theories. ;) 4. I try to write as much I can without giving it all away. This story would have ended a few chapters ago but I'll do my best. my A plot is in full swing, I need time to develop it hence little Emily/Emaya but the next chapter you will see much more of them. ;)

**AN I don't own the characters but the ideas are all mine. ;)**

* * *

><p>Maya surveys her surroundings for anyone or thing. She shakes her head reassuring herself it's probably some prankster. She reminds herself of more important things to worry about and it involved Emily's surprise. She walks down the corridor and out through the double doors. A dark cloaked figured emerged from a corner and walked in the direction of Maya.<p>

The liars watched Emily entertain a handful of scouts.

"I was waiting for Em to join us but I have something important to tell you guys about Ali." Spencer said

"Is it a clue or something?" Aria said

"Maybe." Spencer shrugged

"Spill it Nancy D!" Hanna urged

"There was a boy Allison was going to see but it wasn't Ian. She never said who but I noticed a fair flyer." Spencer confessed

"She went to a fair? Those things are so boring." Hanna said

"True but it is the same place A was trying to take Em that night." Spencer said Hanna and Aria stood there in shock.

"There has to be something there." Aria pondered

"We need to find it fast." Spencer said intently

A few hours later, Maya made her way home struggling with the bag of items she bought for Emily. She grasped onto the door handle with her index finger as she slipped her way through the apartment complex doors. She cautiously steps up each stair as she slowly makes her way to her floor. She notices faint angered whispering and stopped to listen.

_Ezra held his weight against the door frame and placed his arm on the door. He looked unease as he waited for Jenna to speak. _

"_You missed our last date." Jenna said_

"_Stop it! It is nothing more than a meeting. What are you doing here?" Ezra said irritated_

"_I was wondering if you had enough time to consider my offer." Jenna smirked_

"_I'm not interested. I'll find another way to protect Aria." Ezra said_

"_Are you willing to face a certain someone in the past? How long has it been? 3? 5 years?" Jenna asked smirking. Ezra eyes adjusted from anger at Jenna to the fear of his past._

"_You mean…" Ezra trailed before Jenna place her finger over his lips_

"_Shh.. Someone is coming and this is a secret between you and me." Jenna whispered_

Maya arms grew tired holding all the bags and stretched her arm making a large rustling sound. The whispering stopped and she could barely understand what was spoken between them. She scurried up the stairs to her floor and noticed Jenna and Ezra standing in the hall.

"Maya!" Ezra said with apprehension

"Hello Ezra and… Jenna." Maya said softly

"Planning a party?" Ezra asked as he noticed the favors and food in her bag.

"Hmm something like that. Emily won the meet today so I want to surprise her." Maya smiled

"That's great. What time do you want me to stop by?" Ezra said

"Party begins in about two hours. You can come too Jenna." Maya said

"Thanks but I'll take a rain check. Ezra, It's a shame you're the only loyal one." Jenna said with a sad demeanor. She tapped her cane along the floors finding the banister for guidance and headed down the stairs.

"Do you need help setting up?" Ezra asked

"I got it covered. Thanks." Maya said. Ezra grinned and went back into his apartment. Maya shuffled her way down to her door and opened the door with a slight struggle. She placed her bags on the kitchen counter. A few moments, there was a quiet repetitive knock at Maya's door.

"Hello Maya." Jason smiled as Maya opened the door.

"Are you a stalker now?" Maya teased as she let Jason in.

"Not my style." Jason smirked

"Sorry about earlier. I had a lot on my mind. So what's up?" Maya said

I've come to say goodbye." Jason said

"You're leaving? When are you coming back?" Maya questioned

"It could be a few weeks or even a month. I have something I'm looking into." Jason said sternly.

"You have any new clues as to what you think really happened?" Maya asked

"I might have something but I need to be sure. I'll also check out that area for you too. There could be a connection." Jason said

"The same person who terrorizes Emily could be the same person who killed Alison?" Maya asked

"Probably but it all could be a coincidence. All I know is that I would like to find that bastard." Jason said

"Me too. I don't want to see that fear in her eyes I saw that night." Maya said solemnly

"We'll find that person Maya, even if it kills me." Jason said as he placed his hands on Maya's shoulders looking deeply into her eyes. Maya nodded and Jason hugged her tightly. A rattling noise from the front door separated them and Spencer walked in.

"Jason? I thought you already left with Toby?" Spencer said as she walked to the kitchen.

"We're leaving now. I'm just dropping off my gift. Maya, I'll call you later." Jason said as he made his way to the door. Spencer stopped him before he could reach the door.

"Keep Toby safe for me ok?" Spencer requested

"I will but he can defend himself." Jason said smirking. Spencer nodded as she watched him go down the stairs.

"Did you burn all the music?" Maya asked hoping to change the subjects.

"Yes. It is in my bag somewhere. I didn't know you and Jason were close." Spencer said curiously as she fidgeted through her bag. Finally retrieving the cd she handed it to Maya.

"We talked before Ali's funeral and smoked a few times. He calls me his surrogate sister." Maya chuckled as she placed the Cd in the stereo.

"That's so sweet and a little weird." Spencer scoffed as she placed her bag in the ground,

"It's a little awkward. It's like some awful foreshadowing in a lame horror movie." Maya said sarcastically while pouring chips into the bowl.

"Then you better be careful." Spencer said eerily staring at Maya. Maya stared back bewildered by her response. Spencer's stern face curved into a smile.

"I'm joking. " Spencer snickered, nudging Maya in the shoulder.

"I forgot Emily told me your sarcasm is displayed prominently." Maya said

"You wouldn't have known unless I said anything." Spencer said

"Do you want to make that a drinking game?" Maya asked shrewdly

The girls giggled as a clash of lighting echoed through the apartment. The lights dimmed and as the girls gasped in shock.

Emily sat at her dinner smiling as her parents discussed her many new offer from schools. She tried to keep her mind off of Maya's secret plans but she was interested. Her phone buzzed. She slipped her hand in her pocket swiftly. Pulling out the phone far enough to see the message.

"_SOS_"-Spencer

"Emily, what's wrong?" Mrs. Fields asked

"It's nothing. It is just a text from Spencer." Emily said

"We aren't holding you back from anything are me?" Mr. Fields questioned

"Actually she was talking about a small party for the meet." Emily said

"Go ahead. Tonight is your night to have fun." Mr. Fields said

Emily smiled as she hopped out of her chair and kissed her father's cheek. She swiftly ran up the stairs to gather something to wear. Emily's phone buzzed again and she grabbed her phone off the bed.

"_Hey I'm outside to pick you up." –Hanna_

"That fast? I'll be right out." Emily asked. She was surprised by how fast Hanna was outside her house. Spencer must have found something big. Emily sharply exhaled hoping Spencer's findings might be one step closer to the end. A little bit of hope lingered in her brain as she made her way down the steps to the door. She waved goodbye to her parents and jogged to Hanna's car. She noticed Aria in the back seat so she took her seat in the passenger.

"What going on with Spencer?" Emily asked concerning

"Something happened with Maya." Hanna uttered softly

"What!" Emily cried out as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

"She is at Maya's apartment right now. She didn't want to give details over the phone." Aria whispered

"What are we waiting for? Drive! I need to see her!" Emily frantically shouted as her body quivered in fear. Hanna spun out of the driveway and into the street. Emily's eyes fixated on the road as terrible thoughts along with guilt filled her head.

_**I was the one that was supposed to be protecting her. I promised Maya and myself. **_

"Emily?" Aria called out

Emily snapped out of her thoughts enough to ask what was up.

"We're here." Hanna said

Something in Emily snapped as she quickly released her seatbelt off and bolted out of the car. She ran up to the stairs as she faintly heard the girls saying wait up. Emily ignored them as she went through the doors and jogged up the stairs. Hearing slight muffled sounds on the floor she walked briskly to Maya's apartment. Her breathing was erratic as she noticed the door was open. She fidgeted with the knob as it turned. Slowly opening the door…

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? There are a lot of different relationships in this chapter and some clues emerging. Realizations are coming into play so it's gonna spiral in the next chapters.<p> 


	14. Give Me Love

Hi again guys! I'm back from my writing break. I had fun writing this chapter and it took me forever to get the last part finished. I may revise later on. Anyhow, thanks to all your comments. I appreciate them. Also if you could please sign this : /www. groupcard c/H52FC qfOhms. It is for Bianca's birthday coming up. Figure I put some advertising on this particular chapter.

Another note: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I MUST WARN YOU AN SAY IT HAS SOME M CONTENT. So if you don't like it then don't read it. I will say it was the hardest for me to write. SO if it is bad I will be writing an alternative. Lol I'm glad I had a little inspiration from a friend. Read Write review. :)

* * *

><p>Surprise roared from the group of Emily's classmates. Emily jumped as she was taken aback by the amount of people. Emily was baffled yet and relieved as she sensed no fear. Her eyes found Maya and Spencer in the crowd as her heart rate settled a little. Maya smiled sheepishly at Emily as she walked towards her.<p>

"Is this for me?" was all Emily could spit out. "Yes. This was part of my surprise for you." Maya spoke as she embraced Emily and turned to the crowd of people.

"Emily! Wait!" Hanna and Aria yelled as they finally reached Maya's apartment.

"She knows now girls. What the hell did you tell her?" Maya questioned

"Let me breathe for a second." Hana gasped trying to recover her breathing.

"Hello ladies. Now that Emily's here, we can get this party started!" Noel said lively while slouching over Maya's shoulder. Emily's eyes furrowed in hatred from him touching Maya. The other girls ignored him as he smiled and walked away. One of the students turns on the radio full blast and everyone starts to cheer.

"Are you going to be okay Emily?" Spencer asked

"Give me a moment. I just thought my girlfriend and my friend were hurt or something." Emily said annoyed.

"Hurt?!" Maya scoffed as she looked up at Hanna and Aria

"What? I didn't think she was going to Usain Bolt up the stairs." Hanna disputed

"It doesn't matter guys. It's a party. Let's party." Aria

"You are right. Let me change into something else." Emily sighed as Hanna handed her bag. She kissed Maya on the cheek and walked toward Maya's bedroom. Spencer followed behind

"Well that was an epic fail." Maya said as she watched Emily go by her.

"I think we need a different approach next time." Aria chuckled

Emily placed her bag on the foot of the bed. She sat on the bed looking around the room. Realizing the last time she was in here; she was weaning of whatever she was slipped at that party. That night she was scared, confused and angry. She surveyed the walls noticing the same posters she saw before. Her eyes met the nightstand and she smiled noticing their picture on full display. Spencer crept into the room.

"Are you decent?" Spencer asked peering through her hands.

"Yes. I haven't changed yet." Emily said as she lifted the picture from the nightstand.

"You better hurry up. Maya is waiting for you." Spencer said opening up Emily's bag.

"I'll be out in a few minutes." She whispered.

"You're not upset still are you?" Spencer asked

"No but please don't do that again. I don't if my heart can take it." Emily joked

Spencer smiled and closed the door.

Hanna waved at Spencer to get her attention. Spencer noticed and sifted through the crowd.

"Where did all these people come from?" Spencer asked

"They just keep coming in. Everyone from Rosewood is in here." Hanna said trying not to spill her drink.

"Not everyone." Spencer said softly

"Don't worry Toby will be fine." Aria said as she rubbed Spencer's hand. Spencer nodded as she scanned the room.

"Wren?" Spencer blurted out as she noticed his dopey face smiling, carrying on a conversation with a student

"When the boyfriend is away, Wren comes out to hang." Hanna said while sipping on her drink.

"Isn't a little weird he is hanging out at a High school party?" Aria questioned

"Maybe someone called a doctor." Hanna said

"I should go talk to him." Spencer said taking a huge gulp from her drink, hissing at the alcohol burning her throat. She then pushes her way through the crowd.

"And then there were two." Hanna hiccupped.

"Are you drunk already?" Aria laughed

"Nope." Hanna slurred

Spencer made her way to Wren, He looked up at her giving her a charming grin.

"Spencer. It is nice to see you again." Wren said

"Are you stalking me or do you only appear when I'm lonely and at my worst?" Spencer asked sternly

"Perhaps its coincidence or maybe me being a doctor, I can feel when you are in need." Wren joked

"I'm being serious. Why are you here?" Spencer asked folding his hands together

"A girl, whom I have treated, invited me to this party. I needed to get away from the hospital so it was perfect." Wren said

"Coincidence." Spencer mocked

"Right." Wren smirked and continued on to ask, "Would you care for a dance, Ms. Hastings?" smiling placing his hand out. Spencer stared at his hand still questioning his motives. She then sighed and took his hand.

"No funny business." Spencer said

"There will be nothing funny at all." Wren said grinning as he led her to the floor.

Emily finally exited out of the room. She wandered down the hallway trying to find Maya. Students around her congratulated her and she smiled. Entering the living room she found an empty seat near the island. She sat down contemplating whether she would drink something and then she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"Don't tell my girlfriend but I think you look sexy. " Maya whispered in Emily's ear. Emily rolled her eyes and turned to face Maya smirking.

"Oh really?" Emily smiled

"Damn I thought you were someone else." Maya said sarcastically.

"You really lucked out." Emily said giggling

"You still mad?" Maya said as she placing her cup down on the counter.

"No. I was just confused and angry but I know why you guys did it. This is great surprise." Emily said holding Maya's hand.

"Good because this is just the beginning." Maya said leaning placing a kiss on Emily's lips.

"Save some for the Khanster, Germain." Noel howled approaching the girls.

"Back off Noel." Emily said fuming.

"I see you like them feisty Maya." Noel teased.

"Not a good time Noel." Maya said giving him an unimpressed look.

"I'm just joking. Anyways, great party Maya. I'm digging the pad. I wish I could lose the rents." Noel said as he walked away.

"Why was he invited?" Emily asked irritated.

"He can be an ass but he really is a good guy." Maya explained

"You don't know him like I do." Emily said staring at him

"Forget about him. This is my favorite song. Come one let's dance." Maya grabbed Emily from her seat and dragged her onto the floor. Electric Feel by MGMT started to play. Making their way to a decent spot, Maya twirled Emily around. They giggled as Maya brought her close.

**All along the Eastern Front, people line up to receive. She got the power in her hand to shock like you like you won't believe.**

Maya swayed her hips, bouncing up and down around Emily.

"I didn't know you were a dancer." Emily said as she turned trying to face Maya. Emily was in awe that Maya was dancing in the first place because she was never into it; at least not in public.

"This is all we did at True North. We would dance to the gods for sacrifice." Maya said as she whisked around swaying her hair.

"So am I the sacrificial lamb?" Emily laughing as she followed Maya's movements.

"Maybe." Maya teased

**Saw her in the Amazon, with the voltage running through her skin. Standing there with nothing on, she's gonna teach me how to swim.**

Emily moved side to side, stomping her feet to the beat. Maya did it in unison as they moved around each other. Emily placed her hands up in the air, feeling the beat around her. Maya placed her hands around Emily from behind. She slowly moved her hands down her sides; Emily winced as she felt jolts run through her body. Her movements halted from Maya's continued actions. Emily became intoxicated by her touches she leaned her head back, pushing herself more into Maya. Maya's hand stopped at her waist gripping it tightly. Emily turned around to face her. Maya smiled deviously as they danced closer.

**I said Ooh Girl, you shot like an electric Eel. Baby girl, turn me on with you electric feel.**

"I think I like this sacrifice dance." Emily smirking

"There's a little more to it." Maya teased back

Maya cuffed her hands underneath the back of Emily's jaw bringing her face down to hers. They both looked into each other eyes intently moving as one.

The music continued to play through as the Aria and Hanna watched Emily and Maya dance.

"Maya is like such a good dancer. So effortless but she can really put her back into it." Aria commented

"I'm glad someone is getting their groove on. Caleb has been MIA lately." Hanna groaned out

"He'll get over it Hanna. You just have to wait." Aria said

"I have to ask where Maya get her candles." Hanna

"Hello girls." Ezra said giving a timid smile.

"Ezra! What are you doing here?" Aria asked

"Can I steal her for a moment Hanna?" Ezra asked

"Sure. Leave me all by myself." Hanna said draining her cup

"It won't be long. Let's talk where there is less noise." Ezra said as gripped Aria's hand. He surveyed the room making sure that person wasn't here.

"Ezra what's going on?" Aria asked concerned

"You need to be careful. I can't explain but I can't be near you." Ezra said

"Why? What are you talking about?" Aria demanded

"I told you I can't explain. Ju-Just listen to me. When I figure it all out and fix things…" Ezra trailed off

"Ezra you're not making much sense. Is it my parents because I don't care what they think about us anymore?" Aria sobbed

"It has nothing to do with them or you but this is the best thing for us now. Just know that I'm doing this because I love you." Ezra said while chocking back a tear. He hugged her as tight as he could and Aria started weeping. After a few moments he pulled away from her and all of a sudden the lights go out. Lightning strikes as she sees a hooded figure outside the window. The students groan as the lights and music went out. "Party's over!" A kid yelled in the dark. Lightening flicked again as the rain started to pick up outside as the tapping on the windows increased. Maya escorted everyone out leaving only Emily with her. She lit whatever candles she had in her apartment and placed them in her bedroom. Emily used her cell phone light to find her way to the room.

"I cleaned whatever I could out there." Emily said entering Maya's room

"Thanks Em. So much for a great party." Maya said after lighting the last candle. Blowing out the lighter

"You can't blame nature Maya. Besides I enjoyed the little time we had at the party." Emily said

"Me too. You should probably go home your parents are probably looking for you." Maya said disappointed as she walked over to her nightstand.

"I'm not leaving you here alone in the dark." Emily said moving closer to Maya

"What about your parents?" Maya asked

"I told my parents that I was sleeping over Spencer's before I left. I'm staying with you." Emily said as she found Maya's hand and intertwined it with hers. Maya grinned feverishly as she looked into Emily's eyes.

"Wait. I forgot to give you something." Maya excited as she shuffled around her room looking for a box. She opened her drawer and pulled it out and walked back over to Emily.

"Maya you didn't have to get me anything." Emily said

"I made this when I was at True North and I wanted to give it to you when I came back. Here, open it." Maya said softly as she handed Emily the wooden case. Emily nervously giggled as she opened the case. She gasps as she saw the woven twig bracelet with steel intertwined throughout. The words sewed in were "Emaya Forever".

"I couldn't get our full name on the bracelet so I shortened it. I know its cheesy but.." Maya stammered

"No it-it's perfect Maya." Emily said as she traced her words. A single tear drop fell on the bracelet as she became overwhelmed with emotions.

"Hey. Don't cry." Maya said raising Emily's chin.

"I'm just. I don't know how you do it." Emily said as she brushed her cheek against Maya's hand.

"Do what?" Maya said as she concentrated her focus on Emily.

"Be such a perfect girlfriend. You give me more than I could ever ask for." Emily sniffled out.

"I feel the same way about you." Maya said

"I love you." Emily said abruptly gripping Maya's hand tighter.

I Love you too Emily." Maya chocked out staring deep into Emily's eyes.

They stared for a few moments before Emily placed her forehead on top of Maya. The both shared a few shallow breathes before parting. Maya's eyes glossed from the tears. Emily stared into her eyes then down to her lips. She leaned down grasping onto her bottom lip. Maya stood on her tip toes placing her lips fully onto Emily's pulling her toward her. The kiss lasted a few moments before they pulled apart. Maya's hand came up to Emily's face caressing it as she pulled Emily's face toward hers again.

She grasped onto Emily's upper lip and pressed lightly. Emily leaned into the kiss more, pushing Maya into the nightstand. Maya gasped a little as she tried maintaining her balance. Emily lifted Maya up on the night stand so they were at equal height. Breathing for a few breathes; Maya attacked Emily's lips more passionately. Holding her Emily's neck she parted Emily's lips with her tongue. Emily leaned forward allowing her in as her hands grip the table harder. Maya's tongue continues to skillfully dance in Emily's causing Emily to moan. Emily's hand slowly moves from the table to Maya's thigh, clawing her way up to her waist.

Maya twitches at her touch and wiggles even closer to Emily. Emily continues moving her hand playing with the hem line of Maya's shirt. Their kisses are getting more heated by the second as Emily raises Maya's shirt up; placing her hand under Maya's shirt. Maya gasp at Emily's touch on her bare skin and breaks the kiss for air.

"You sure you want to do this?" Maya breathing shallow

"I've never wanted you more." Emily said with lust. Emily wasn't sure what she was doing but it felt like this was the right moment. She wanted to show how much she loved Maya.

"Ok. Follow me." Maya whispered as she hopped off the night stand. Emily watched in awe looking at Maya took off her shirt revealing her lace bra and toned core. Maya tugged at Emily's shirt getting her to take off hers as well. She grabbed Emily's hand as she led them to the bed. Emily followed her not letting Maya's presence out of her sight. Maya sat on the bed corner directing Emily to sit beside her. Emily sat down still looking into Maya's eyes. There was a little fear as Emily was afraid of reaching this point.

"You ok?" Maya said as she tucked Emily's hair behind her ear. She didn't want to go any further knowing Emily wasn't ready.

"Yes." Emily said confidently trying to hide her nervous thoughts.

Maya smiled sheepishly as she intertwined her hands with Maya. Emily placed her hand on Maya's cheek. Leaning forward she placed a delicate kiss on Maya's lip. They separated for a few moments and Emily leaned in again and pressed her lips against Maya more passionately.

Maya bites down on Emily's lips as they fight for dominance. Emily becomes more aggressive as she turns her body on Maya making Maya lean back onto the bed. Emily breaks the kiss and hovers over Maya for a few moments. Maya leans up to Emily's face locking her lips on Emily's upper lip bring her back down. A moan escaped out of both their mouths as they move up against each other.

Maya sits up still holding onto Emily lips as she unbuttons Emily's jeans. Emily fumbled with Maya's zipper as Maya was already pulling her pants down. Emily shifted off Maya kicking off her pants while Maya moved toward the middle of the bed sliding her own pants off. Emily crawled up toward Maya in between her legs. Their lips meet again, kissing passionately. Emily's hand continues to explore Maya's body; touching her abdomen all the way to skin exposed under Maya's bra. Maya's hands delicately scrapped and scaled up and down Emily's back.

Emily's body jerked and her hips naturally rolled into Maya's eliciting a moan from Maya. Emily began to place delicate kisses on Maya's neck, sucking at her pulse point. Maya expertly unhooked Emily's bra. She raised her head so she could slide Emily's bra down her arms and threw it on the floor. Emily rested on her knees as she tried to take off Maya's while Maya sucked underneath Emily's chin. She groaned at the touch but became frustrated unable to take her bra off. Maya smiled as she unhooked it and Emily took it off revealing breast.

Emily stared with lust as she slid her finger down Maya's sternum in between feeling the delicate skin.

"You're beautiful." Emily said

"You are so beautiful too." Maya said gleaming at Emily.

Maya wrapped her hands around Emily's neck passionately kissing her bringing them back down on the bed. Maya's finger tangled into Emily's hair as their tongues intertwined. Emily rolled her hands along her chest, creating friction against a tightening bud. Maya moaned through the kiss. Emily pulled away from the kiss as she placed soft kisses on her pulse point and continued to place soft kisses down her chest.

Emily began nipping on her right breast as licked the now harden bud. Maya bunched Emily's hair and groaned urging her on. Emily continued her work on the left and slowly kissed down to her stomach. Emily rubbed Maya's upper thigh at the same time causing Maya to write in needed pleasure. Emily kissed her way back up and Maya attacked her lips. Emily continued to rub her thigh moaning at Maya's tongue entering her mouth. A few moments later Maya broke the kiss staring into Emily's eyes. Emily stared intently thinking of what she should do next.

"I want you to touch me." Maya whispered. Emily eyes darken realizing what she meant but she wasn't sure how. Maya noticed the confusion in her eyes as she held Emily's hand slowly moved it from her thigh near her outer lining of her underwear. Emily's hand shivered at the soft delicate skin underneath the cloth. Emily's eyes bounced around Maya's face as she tried gather her thoughts.

Maya raised her hand with Emily's and placed her hand underneath her panties hovering over her center. Maya never stop looking Emily directly in her eyes as she placed one of Emily's fingers inside her. Emily gasped at the sudden feeling of tenderness. Maya hissed a little as she removed her hand from Emily and rocked against it. Emily's stared as she watched Maya squirm around her.

"Keep moving your finger." Maya squeaked out

Emily couldn't speak but nodded as she obeyed to Maya's request. Tension was building inside her as she watched Maya's pained pleasure expressions. Emily continued on as Maya urged for another finger. Emily responded quickly with another as Maya moaned out her name. Emily hovered over her unable to move from this new amazing feeling until Maya's voice snapped her out of it.

"Kiss me." Maya pleaded

Emily leaned down continuing her rocking motion as she sucked on Maya's bottom lip. After a few moments they broke the kiss. Maya's breathing was ragged as Emily continued moving in and out. Emily kissed her neck as Maya body started to convulse. Maya started whispering incoherent things and panting. Emily pulled her way from her neck and Maya pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Emily moaned as Maya shuddered underneath her. Emily watched as Maya gathered herself and her breathing slowed down. She slid her hand from her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Was that okay?" Emily timidly

Their lips meet again kissing gently. Maya pressed her hips grinding against Emily. Kissing passionately, things got heated between them once again. Maya turned over skillfully as Maya lies over Emily. She smiles as she pulls away from Emily's lips and a small groan. She passionate kisses down to her neck; Emily throws her head back in pleasure. Maya continues kissing down her neck, each collarbone slowly making her way to her chest. Emily arches her back as Maya comes in contact of her nipples.

Massaging them gently she sucked on them causing Emily to squirm. The urge in the pit of Emily's stomach grew as Maya kissed the rim of her panties. Emily copied Maya's actions and led her hands right on her inner thigh. Maya stopped Emily's hand and moved it onto her stomach. Emily looked on confused. Maya delicately removed Emily's underwear tossing them aside. She kicked Emily's legs out wider, holding Emily's hand. She lowered herself and placed her hand close to her core. Emily's breathing becomes erratic from the closeness. Maya did something that Emily did not expect. She felt a wet touch move vertically up her core.

Shivers rocked her body as she was overwhelmed by the quick sensation. She whimpered as Maya repeated the action cause her hips to roll into her. Emily was unable to maintain anytime of concentration as Maya switched from fast and slow. Emily gripped on to Maya's hair while holding onto herself. She unraveled as white dots begin filling her vision. Her breaths slowly became steady as she regained composure. Maya laid beside watching her come too.

"I love you." Maya smiled

"I love you too." Emily said leaning forward kissing Maya.

The clouds outside cleared as the Moon shined bright into the room.

All was well.

* * *

><p>Ahh thus concludes my chapter. I hope I entertained you all. In some way. ;) Anyway I left this a certain way because i have plans for the next one. I can't say why. Oh don't forget to click on the groupcard link to say happy bday to Bianca. :) DO IT seriously.<p> 


End file.
